Feral Fetish
by The Token
Summary: When something odd happens to Isis, she's off to do everything in her power to fix it. However Kaiba seems a little, ahem, hard pressed to not be as helpful. (Language & Sexual Content)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Feral Fetish

Chapter 1

Clawed

Letting out another puff of air Isis eyed the mass amounts of boxes all over the room. As the men continued to drop off the carts into the inventory room she leaned into the crates behind her with her clipboard in hand. Not only did her supervisor expect her to take inventory of the items which meant going through almost all of the international finds but it also meant categorizing them according to the extensive timeline she had spent the whole week creating. As more boxes were wheeled in Isis was grateful for the few interns moving around the room. Help always was a plus but since she was in charge she had more knowledge of the task at hand which meant only a fraction of how long things would take, was cut off.

"Isis?" Turning to the male voice she spotted her old friend.

"What a pleasure to see you Atem," Isis smiled moving over to the smaller male. A crate was in his hands and he gently set it down on top of another box.

"Good to see you too Isis; how is everything going?" The red eyes moved around the slowly crowding room and gave a sympathetic smile.

"Your eyes do not deceive you Pharaoh. I'm not too sure how I'll be able to finish everything before closing. I'll probably be here after hours, again." Frowning Isis looked over her clipboard.

"Hm, I'm guessing Kaiba has not been pleased with that?" Yami knew when certain shifts in Isis' moods had to do with her significant other. And judging by the anxious frown she was sporting he could tell the brunet wasn't too happy with her being a work-a-holic as much as he was.

"No, not at all."

Yami knew by that tone of voice the two had had a few heated debates regarding it. Thinking to himself he made a decision. "How about I handle things tonight Isis?"

Isis looked up from the clipboard with a surprised look, "Atem, I could never ask that of you."

"Thus why I am offering," He offered her a small smile to assuage her. "I could have Yugi and Grandpa help me as well. Grandpa has been very excited about the artifacts you all have been getting; he'd be more than happy to help."

Isis searched the eyes of Yami and found his sincerity endearing. She almost felt it would be offensive to decline. "Thank you Atem. I shall accept."

"Wonderful." Looking up at the clock on the wall Yami turned back to her, "I'll be back here at nine sharp with Aibou and Grandpa."

"Okay good. See you then." She waved him goodbye and went back to working.

After she finished her first page on the clipboard of paper work, took a glance over at the box Yami brought in. She took another look and wondered about the contents. Setting her clipboard aside she opened the lid and looked through the artifacts. It was mainly models in regards to the Pharaoh's protectors along with the Egyptians. A certain statue caught her eye and she gingerly lifted it from the box to get a better look. The cat was made from creamy-green malachite that had been dusted with crushed gold. The eyes were glass crafted to appear as white diamonds. It was posed in mid-step with a paw raised in anticipation for a foe. Even the features showed anger. It was interesting to say the least.

She went to put it away when she felt a sharp pain on the back of her hand. "_Ya__salam_!" Isis set the piece away and looked down at the back of her hand. Four angry red marks were welling up with blood. The woman looked around the box to see what could have made the marks when she spotted the nails sticking out of the box-wall near the bottom. Though there were only three of them, she chopped up the final mark to the wood of the crate. She mumbled to one of the closer workers she'd be back and rushed to the bathroom.

She ran cold water over the wound multiple times but the bleeding continued. Isis grabbed some paper towels and wrapped them tightly around her hand. Within moments her blood had saturated the tightly wound material and began running off into the sink. By this time Isis was wondering if she needed stitches. She went to her office and found a towel sitting in her drawer. She used it to tightly wrap her hand before finding one of her supervisors to alert them she was going to the hospital. Isis exited the museum and tried to hail a taxi. Finally one stopped and she got in.

"Where to Miss?" The driver asked as he pulled back on the road.

Isis opened her mouth to speak but wasn't able to say hospital. She tried again but nothing came out. The driver looked in the mirror and asked once more. "Home…Kaiba Manor…" She forced out. Isis somehow heard the driver then mumble something about only Kaiba being able to date someone weird and wanted to retort but still couldn't find her voice. When they finally arrive she paid the man and quickly entered into the mansion.

She went upstairs to the bedroom and looked down at her hand. It wasn't bleeding as bad so she decided to forgo the stitches for now. Isis sat down on the edge of the bed and looked around the room feeling as if the colors of the room were bleeding off their respective pieces. She gripped her scull feeling it instantly begin to pound to the point she felt like he cranium would crack. As if it transmitted to her fingers her hands began to ache and visibly swell. Next her back began to radiate with a burning pain. Isis attempted to get up but swooned onto the bed and passed out.

PLEASE READ:

(Yes, this is a repost!)

Random idea put into motion; that's all I can say about that. The chapters will be fairly short along with the story. This little number is really a PWP (plot? what plot?) so if you don't care for those, I suggest you not to read. There's nothing spectacular-adventure wise that will come from this. Just some future _strange _fetish like sex. Lol.

And no, I am not forgetting about _Obsidian's Pearl_. Simply neglecting it for the moment. Ha.

_Another for you Melshums! (hugglie wugglie)_

Arabic Words:

Ya salam – My goodness

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Feral Fetish

Chapter 2

Meeeoooow

Kaiba closed his door and chirped the car closed. He loosened his tie on his way into the mansion and removed his jacket, draping it over his arm. He collected the mail by the door tidily placed in two separate piles: one for him the other for Isis. To say the least he was surprised to find her stack still neatly present. Usually she would have collected her mail and would be found thumbing through it now. Glancing at the clock on the wall it was a little after five so he supposed she was simply running late.

He snorted at the idea. He really hated the idea of Isis working overtime of any kind. Why was the museum keeping her more than usual? She had explained a shipment for a new exhibit had been coming in and she was strong in inventory situations, but other people worked there other than herself. Luckily he could sympathize since he understood what it was like being the only qualified person for such a seemingly simple task. Despite his distaste on the situation he preferred her tucked away behind a desk than in an underground tomb. So he couldn't complain too much. At least she was safe.

Shifting through his mail another time, he finally made his way upstairs and opened the door to the bedroom. Darkness overtook his eyes and he made his way across the room to click on the standing lamp in their sitting area. He entered into the closet and put his things away; opting for his slacks, socks, and un-tucked dress shirt. He moved back into the sitting area and sat down opening his letters and reading through charity requests, bills, and even a postcard from his brother who was off at college in America.

He began different stacks of what was important and what needed to be shredded on the coffee table. Leaning forward to place the postcard aside he heard a soft sound. It was almost barely there. Kaiba scanned the room and noticed the sheets were rumbled and following the trail of water-falling sheets, he found Isis' work clothes on the floor. Was she home? He got up and set the rest of the mail down and stood where her clothes lie on the floor. Picking up the garment he eyed the shredded blouse and pen stripe skirt.

"Isis?" Now he was worried. Where was she and why were her clothes destroyed? Better yet, who destroyed her clothes? Looking around the room he heard the soft sound again and looked where the bathroom door stood slightly ajar. "Isis?" At the second call he heard the sound again accompanied with some shuffling and a soft moan of discomfort. Narrowing his eyes he went over to the side table by the bed and pulled out his Tokyo Marui-Sig Sauer P226 pistol. He cocked the gun and very cautiously moved into the bathroom.

The door squeaked open and he flipped on the mirror lights. There in the bathtub was Isis. She was lying in her underwear, strewn across the marble, looking quite unreadable. "Seto? What time is it?" She sounded groggy with sleep.

Kaiba looked at the woman as if she had asked an unreasonable question. He set the gun on the counter and sternly asked, "What are you doing in here?"

"If I were to say I didn't know, would you believe me?"

"If only you accompanied that statement with the confession that you went drinking after work." Kaiba moved over to the side of the tub and looked down at the disheveled woman. "Or smoking meth in an alley; why are you sitting here?" He crossed his arms inspecting her further.

"Would you also believe me if I told you I couldn't get out of the tub?" Hesitantly she extended her hands, "My equilibrium is off."

"Your sanity as well." He took her hands in his and pulled her onto her feet. As soon as Isis was up she began to wobble and he quickly wrapped his arms around her midsection. "Seems you weren't exaggerating." The skin of her waist was warmer than usual. He inspected her face and found a light sheen of sweat along her forehead, "Do you have a fever?"

"I might?"

Kaiba really wanted to know what was going on. Isis wasn't acting herself. She was lacking balance, feverish, groggy, and just as perplexed over being in the bathtub than he was. Putting the evidence together he diagnosed a possible inner ear infection. He could remember one summer Mokuba had gotten one. He'd been dizzy thus throwing his balance off, feverish and muddled in the mind the whole week he was sick. At times he would answer questions that hadn't been asked or even say random things. He guessed she was suffering from the same symptoms.

"Isis, does either of your ears hurt?"

"It's strange you would ask for they feel like they're burning. Not to mention my hands and lower back are burning too."

Kaiba made a noise of acknowledgement and looked down at the tub. Maybe a bath would sooth her body. Perhaps that was even the reason she came into the bathroom, and was so sick with fever, forgot why she came in. It was a stretch but he was willing to go along with it since whenever Isis got sick she often got stranger than usual. She wasn't use to being sick considering where she lived the majority of her life; underground. She hadn't even gotten a cold until she fully surfaced at the age of sixteen. So since she wasn't used to being sick, she didn't take medicine well. Maybe she had taken something and it wasn't reacting well now? Shrugging away the possibilities he went to handling the here and now.

He allowed her to lean against him while Kaiba reached down and turned the facet. As soon as the water sloshed down into the tub, Isis jumped up hissing. She locked her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Isis what the hell?" Kaiba stumbled backwards and landed against the vanity. Isis was still tightly wound around him. She was now nuzzling his neck and making a weird noise. "What are you doing?"

"You smell really good Love." Isis looked up at Kaiba and gave his neck a small nip.

"What the hell has gotten into you?"

Isis stopped herself mid half-bite and stared at the fabric of his collar. "I'm just…tired." Slowly she loosened her hold and slid back down on her feet. She would have toppled over but Kaiba grabbed her biceps and supported her stance. "Sleep…now."

"I won't argue with that." To say the least the brunet was becoming more anxious with how severe and progressive his girlfriend's condition was. He promised himself to call Dr. Nakamura in the morning to get a full accurate diagnosis and any needed prescriptions written. But for now he would let Isis sleep it off as much as possible. He led her out of the bathroom and helped her into bed. As soon as she hit the pillow she was asleep. He had never seen her fall asleep so fast.

Usually if one of them was sick, the second healthy party would opt to camp out in one of the many guest rooms. However Kaiba didn't like the idea of leaving her alone; he'd take his chances sleeping in the same bed. The CEO entered into the closet and disrobed completed before putting on a pair of pajamas and went to brush his teeth. He entered back into the main room and finished going through his mail. After taking the needed items to his office to be shredded, he checked a few things regarding Kaiba Corp. and by midnight he was ready for bed. When he came back into the bedroom he found Isis sleeping with her feet to the headboard and her head hanging off the end of the bed. Oddly enough she looked more than comfortable. He ignored it further and climbed into bed eventually falling asleep.

**The Next Morning**

Only what felt like moments later, Isis slowly opened her eyes. Glancing down she found her body in a fetal position at the end of the bed. She was beyond confused of the events the night before. The whole time she had felt she was in her body and had watched everything that occurred, but had no control over her words or actions. Except for one; she really did hate water at the moment. Frowning she remembered her boyfriend's face and knew she needed to appease his doubts.

She took a gander at the clock on the side table and found it to be a little after seven am. Snuggling more into the sheets she was happy to find her body feeling normal; she still felt a little warm but it was a comfortable temperature. Her aches and pains were gone, and her brain didn't feel as foggy. Her vision felt better if not even better than before. In-fact, as she looked around the room and everything seemed more defined, vibrant, and understood.

Getting up she crawled on her hands and knees and arched her back yawning. She extended her arms before her and pulled her bottom back, scratching at the bedspread as she elongated her back. She gracefully leapt off the bed and landed on all fours. Pausing in her actions Isis realized something was very wrong. Why was she behaving as a…cat? Suddenly it all made sense and she quickly stood up to only wobble. Her balance hadn't returned. She leaned against one of the posts of the bed and despite her grasp, fell on her butt, which caused her to yelp in a strange debilitating pain. Looking behind her for a forming bruise she was shocked at what she found.

"Dear Ra…"

There long and twitching, sat a tail. It was black covered in soft fur and approximately two inches in width. It was roughly three feet long and it continued to flicker back and forth as its new owner stared at it in awe. Hesitantly Isis reached out and poked it. She gasped and yanked her hand back when an odd sensation rippled across the tail and settled in her lower back. Resolving herself Isis slowly moved down on hands and knees, and crawled across the room to the bathroom. She realized she didn't know how to stand on her legs with the tail to add in as a balance factor. So for her safety and that of the breakable items in the bedroom, crawling was currently a safer means of travel.

After entering the bathroom she closed the door and didn't hesitate to lock it. She got into a crouched position and very delicately launched herself at the vanity and sat upon it with her hands between her feet, knees bent. Looking in the mirror she was shocked to find two black ears sitting atop of her head. She shook her hair away from where her human ears once sat and found nothing. Isis brought her face closer to the mirror and found her pupils a slight oval shape. She raised her hand up and found her nails had lengthened and sharpened. The Egyptian stayed crouched on the marble countertop and simply stared into the mirror.

How had this happened? Immediately she thought of the statue that had scratched the back of her hand yesterday. Somehow she hadn't noticed before but looking at the back of the once wounded hand, Isis was amazed to find the intricate drawing of an Egyptian instrument known as a sistrum. This was one of the many symbols for Bastet, the cat goddess and the most major. The woman easily guessed the statue was bewitched so that whoever it scratched gained the catlike abilities, but what else came with the curse? Was it really a curse? At this point Isis saw it that way.

Any type of magic that's sole purpose was the punish one or inconvenience was often known as a curse. However with a curse came many complications. Often at times curses were a life changing type of charm and stayed with one often, especially that of ancient Egyptian magic. This was different however. The effects were caused by a bewitched item that was thousands of years old. Obviously the power within it was just as strong as it had been when it was first granted with the ability to change someone. Therefore she would have to do extensive researched regarding it and hope for some answers when becoming fully human once more.

Titling her head she picked up the distinct sound of a rustling newspaper and the accompanying thrum of a ceramic mug being set on the marble of the kitchen's countertop. Inhaling deeply she let out an unknown purr at the sweet smell of a certain dairy product: cream. The idea that Kaiba was using cream in his coffee showed he was in a different kind of mood, considering he always took his coffee straight black. Isis' nose twitched again at the almost mouth watering scent. Giving a soft purr she leapt down from the counter, landed on all fours, and made her way out of the confines of the bathroom.

She halted in the doorway and considered her predicament. Should Kaiba know? How would he react? What about the staff? Were they present? Isis quickly remembered it was Friday and Kaiba let them have three day weekends off since she had moved in. Knowing the kitchen and mansion would be empty was comforting but she wasn't sure if going down, tail flicking, would help her magic hating boyfriend too much. However first and foremost she needed to find a way to walk properly that didn't require crawling. Maybe that way she'd be able to better comfort Kaiba rather than crawling in.

Slowly she came to a standing position and felt her balance sway. She leaned against the doorjamb and considered the few movies she had seen cat-like women maneuver. Feeling silly with the idea she went with it and very slowly raised herself on her tiptoes. Swaying forward and back, she raised her tail a few inches. Immediately she felt her balance return and understood the weight of her tail. Quickly she moved on her tiptoes to the closet and grabbed a pair of black heels Mai had gotten her for her birthday a few months back. She had never worn the strappy heels since they were much too racy for what she was use to wearing. However now were a good time since they were the tallest shoe she owned and the higher she was on her toes, the better.

Isis fastened the six inch heels and moved freely about the bedroom. In-fact she felt as if she was learning to walk for the first time and glided across the carpet on her practiced walk. Her stroll turned from classical and reserved, to mischievous and seducing. Looking in the mirror she gave a perfect cat-like grin and purred quietly at her reflection. Pausing, she found this cat behavior to be especially strong not only over her body but her personality. It wasn't surprising since the spell was still settling in to her essence. Luckily it didn't take her likeness over too much; just random purring and meowing.

Isis eyed the bedroom door and made her way over. She stopped in the middle of the room and considered things; she really needed to tell Kaiba. Keeping something like this from him wasn't smart especially since she would probably need his help in some shape or form to get things back to normal. She was going to go back to the closet to grab a robe when the smell of fresh cream hit her highly sensitive senses again. This time she was sure he had just opened a package and was pouring it.

Purring once more she fought against the desire to investigate and moved towards the closet. However the scent wafted under the door and she was sure she had just gotten a nose full. She allowed her body to carry her from the room down the stairs to the doorway in the kitchen. She guessed her footsteps had been as silent as she found them to be since Kaiba hadn't noticed her presence. He was leaning against the counter, back to her, thumbing through the paper. He set it aside and opened another package of the expensive creamer and pulled the papered lid off. The smell hit Isis full force. She attempted to practice self-control and opted for watching him pour it in. She was hoping the sweet aroma would be diluted within the heavy smell of coffee so she could silently return upstairs. But rather than stir it Kaiba allowed it to sit on the surface of the cooling drink and if anything, it became more aromatic.

Picking up another package he opened it and against his usual nature, spilled the contents on the counter. "Dammit." He moved across the room and retrieved some paper towels. Turning back around he wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him.

There Isis was on all fours on the counter, bottom rose high, and head set low. Lapping at the cream in delicate cat like licks, Kaiba watched in a mix of awe, confusion, and slight lust. He eyed the black ears, curled black tail; black lacy underwear from the night before and high heels he barely remembered her receiving. "What. The. Fuck?" Was she still sick? Or maybe she was feeling better and wanted to try something kinky? Or maybe her fever had her believing she was a cat?

"Mmm…" Isis murmured before she finally licked the counter clean. She leaned back into her crouched-sitting position and cleaned the remnants off the back of her hand. Once she was clean she looked over to find Kaiba still just staring at her. "Seto, something has happened."

"Obviously so."

PLEASE READ:

Well I guess we all know where this is going. (wink wink) Depending on how things go…I might add in a little extra something-something. We'll see but I hope everyone is enjoying this so far and doesn't think the peeps are too OOC. It's just weird writing a surprised Kaiba and kitty Isis. Hee hee but it's fun.

Sorry for my sudden disappearance regarding this story and _Obsidian's Pearl_. I've been working to get this job which I landed, (woot woot), and have had to do a lot to get it, so it's kept my attention. Now that things are smoothing out hopefully my fanficiton schedule can do the same. Thanks for being patient!

This was posted especially for:

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – Where you been guh? Lol. I've been looking for you and I'm sure you've been looking for me. At least I hope so…*sniffle* And stop blaming everything on Atem! Your eye patch is showing. Lol.

Mangaanime – Oh thank you very much. I hope this one meets your expectations or at least grazes it.

Zoelle – Psh. When am I NOT in the mood for a blizzard from you Z? NEVER. Lol. Thanks for reading, hope you like it.

Lace Kyoko – I don't care if it's two words or two thousand words as long as you review! So thank you. Also, aren't you glad got it together and made a mobile version for the website finally? I was too happy.

Animelover6000 – I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reviewing.

Manipulateddata – I hope enough 'strange fetish like sex' to keep you reviewing and reading. Also, love your SN. Really interesting.

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Feral Fetish

Chapter 3

The Cat Gets the Cream

"Seto, I have been afflicted by a bewitched Bastet relic. My unexplainable behavior last night was a product of the spell settling in." Isis found Kaiba was still just staring at her with a mixed look. She saw it as a means to continue. "And if you are indeed wondering, my ears and tail are quite real and a part of me; my senses have been perfected by that of feline standards. Thus my display with your spilled creamer was legitimate. I wish there was more…" The mere thought of its taste and scent had her lapping at the other hand, purring deep within her chest.

Kaiba gathered his thoughts and attempted to wrap his mind around the display and information. Everything was plausible whether he liked it or not. How many times had he encountered magic thanks to Isis? However this time around he wasn't too upset. Dare he say he was intrigued? He took a cautious step forward and Isis leapt down from the counter into one of the barstools, sitting in her animalistic way. The graceful movement brought the CEO to take a step back. He simply took in the appearance once more and eyed the ears carefully, before spying the tail that had found its way around her thigh. It slowly slid off of the bare skin before resuming its place behind her, gently bobbing in place.

"Well, you haven't spoken. Is this good or bad?"

"Hm, neither."

Once more he took a step forward and watched as her tail elevated itself further, hooking at the end. Her ears erected themselves further and she unconsciously licked her lips. Kaiba wasn't too knowledgeable when it came to cats since he never wanted a pet or took an interest in felines. So her body language really meant nothing than what he could deduce. Since she discussed the effects settling into her body, he presumed the feline side was taking on a cautionary stance just in case. He didn't feel like he was in danger so to approach her further he knew he'd be safe. He just needed to depend on the human side of this woman to have better control over the long nails he could see at the end of her fingers. He made a mental note to do some cat behavior digging when he got the chance.

"Seto, why are you being so cautious?" Isis cocked her head to one side watched the brunet do his intricate dance; slowly he took steps forward before moving to the side to repeat again, "Afraid I'll _pounce_?" The playful nature the spell brought tickled against her awareness and her tail lashed back and forth behind her; her ears stood upright still.

"If you do, then I'll be mad."

Isis watched Kaiba move across the kitchen over to the cabinet. He slid a small bowl out and then turned to the refrigerator. Pulling out a carton of cream the cooks kept, he turned facing her, so he could watch the look on her face as he slowly poured the contents into the bowl. Immediately her ears turned outwards and her tail seemed to vibrate with interest; her nose was also twitching. Despite the tell-tale signs, her almost human eyes narrowed at the cream pourer.

"Are you patronizing me Seto Kaiba?"

He knew the tone too well along with the look but the cat appearance was messing with the effect it usually had. He cracked a daring smirk and put the carton away. Picking up the bowl he moved it to the counter area closest to him. She was across the way from him and he could tell how much she wanted the contents in the bowl. He slid it back and forth between his hands before finally sliding it across the countertop. Isis pounced and met it halfway, getting on her hands and knees. She dipped down and slowly stuck her tongue out lapping at the contents slowly and methodically. At one point her eyes shot up, focusing as on his as she licked remnants of a particularly messy lick from her lips.

Kaiba appeared to watch the display with mild fascination but his inner ideas were quite interested. He had heard everything she had just explained and didn't need to question anything further, except what her plan of action would be. As of now, he just wanted to take in the sight. He couldn't deny the sight was…erotic to say the least. He had imagined many a time buying costumes for Isis to wear but hadn't since he didn't want his conservative girlfriend to be put off by the idea. Sure she cut loose in the bedroom but how far would she actually cut loose? Eyeing the tail he swallowed the thump in his throat and felt it go down to thump again his loins.

The Egyptian cat cocked her head to one side and inhaled sharply. Pheromones were in the air and even if other aroused men were in the room, she would have easily been able to pinpoint Kaiba's. There was just a certain way the bouquet of his aroused state tickled her nose. Usually when the CEO would get into close quarters with her, his natural scent her once weak human nose would detect would set her off, but now she was purring so loudly her chest was vibrating.

The brunet watched the behavior. He watched as she slid the bowl away, half finished, before rolling around on the countertop. Splayed on her back, she arched it and scratched her nails along the marble before flipping on her stomach, throwing her hair back. Very slowly she sat up on her knees and continued purring, staring at him intently, pupils dilated. He was stuck in one spot from the sight. His throat was dry and very carefully he licked his lips wondering when the laundry hands had shrunken his underwear and pants simultaneously.

Isis didn't waste any more time and leapt off the counter gliding right up to him. She purred as she put her back to him, rubbing her body against the length of him. She moved to behind him, facing his back to continue the show of ownership many felines did. Her tail reached around his body and tickled down his chest, grazing the now fully hard package beneath the material of his slacks. Once more she took the place in the front and pushed him forward to where his back was pressed into the refrigerator. There she dug her body impossibly closer to his, rubbing against while burying her nose and every nook and cranny. Her tail seemed to have a mind of its own and slithered through her thighs stroking more blatantly against him.

"Dammit," Kaiba gasped at the attention. The very idea of one of his fantasies being so real, that the tail didn't come with a barcode had him ready to blow his load prematurely. How could watching Isis drink a bowl of cream make him this wound up? He closed his eyes not able to watch her use his body as a pole; it only messed with his mind further. "Isis…what are you—" He was cut off when he felt her hand blatantly cup him, squeezing lightly.

"Mmm…" Isis couldn't even speak or think at the moment. The smell, his responses, even the warmth radiating from under his clothing made her crazy. Her mind had one command and that was to fuck. She usually wasn't one for such vulgarities but she knew the moment too much of his skin was revealed, that is the way of sex that would commence. This deep primal urge to claim was nearly overwhelming to the point her vision was either sharpening or she was hallucinating.

The brunet shifted to the side and she was upon him. The two fell to the floor in a heap and a raving sex fiend scrabbled at his clothes. Isis' nails turned claws made quick work of his dress shirt. Sitting back on his hips she tore his undershirt to shreds as well but somehow was able to not hurt him. The skin across his chest was unscathed and he found the control attractive. Very attractive. Shifting forward she ran her nose across his now exposed torso and inhaled deeply, giving long cat licks. He knew her tongue had taken on feline qualities since it felt rougher than usual, but he liked it. Liked it a lot.

"Ah! Isis!" Kaiba felt he warned with much conviction, but the grin she now sported said otherwise. Since his alert went unheard she continued to bite across his chest. These weren't nips or accidents, they were genuine bites. He was surprised they had yet to pierce his skin. A particularly harsh chomp had him hissing and harder than he thought he could get from pain.

Isis moved away from the flesh and eyed the animal bites across his body. They were already turning purple. "Hmm…" Words were beneath her, only actions told what her tongue didn't have time for. She scooted further down his body and hovered on all fours, her face directly above the prominent bulge in the now rumpled slacks. Taking her index and middle finger she pressed them together and placed them off to the side so they avoided the zipper. She stared up at Kaiba, her face blank but her eyes burning intently into his watching one.

Kaiba's breath caught when she dug the nails in and gave a short jerk, successfully tearing the material. She paused to take in his reaction and inhaled deeply, once more repeating the action. The tear went down mid-inner thigh. Glancing down he found his boxers were still intact. She had to be toying with him. The sharp intake of breath solidified the idea. Was she getting off on the smell of his arousal and apprehension? Apprehension could often be translated as fear and it was common knowledge animals' smelled fear. Some even fed off of it. Maybe this was the case.

When Isis placed the same digits firmly on his erect crotch still covered in what he now saw as flimsy undergarments, taking a small experimental scratch, he watched her inhale deeply. Her changed eyes rolled in the back of her head before refocusing appearing almost black. That was all the conviction he needed. She repeated the action and he bit his lip to keep from yelping like a scared school girl. But he couldn't help himself; here she was holding something beyond sharp against his most sensitive area where only cotton separated the two. Yet with the precision of a surgeon Isis tore a hole big enough in them so that his member sprung free.

"Mrrrrrooooeeeeewwww…" Isis realized she had just given quite an obvious meow but that was all she could muster up with the smell that had been teasing her. It was now wafting freely around the space and she wasn't sure whether to smell or taste where it radiated from. Looking down at her flushed, sweating, panting prey she knew both were an option that would be chosen.

The CEO watched as the woman lowered her upper body, bottom raised high, and nuzzled his penis. She was inhaling so deeply he could feel his skin tug slightly. Her eyes blinked slowly, as if trying to seduce him further. But none of that was needed when her hot rough tongue lapped from his scrotum all the way up to his dribbling tip before repeating the action going the opposite direction. The tongue continued to give long agonizing licks; Isis coated everything she smelled in saliva and even went as far as to suck on the flesh of his inner thighs. She purred in appreciation when she finally allowed his shaft to slide through her swollen lips, her fangs gently scraping against the skin as it slowly sunk in.

"Nnnnnn—AH!" Kaiba blushed despite himself at the yelp. But when her fangs scraped him harder than before, he couldn't help but shy away.

His hips switched but were grabbed and put back in their position. Then she thoroughly swallowed him, sucking so hard it almost hurt. He trembled against the floor and appreciated the cold tile against his bare skin, considering how bad he was starting to sweat. Isis had yet to really start blowing him yet he was ready to come. Glancing down he watched his literal sex kitten stare at him, bottom wagging slightly while her tail twitched behind her. Her claws scraped lightly against his inner thigh sending tingles straight to his already tortured crotch. His head thudded back against the floor and he closed his eyes.

Her mouth continued to give long hard sucks before her tongue would slither against the hard flesh, lapping at the underside before following it back down, sucking on his testicles before once more giving slow angering licks. She was torturing him and enjoying every moment of it. Isis had always enjoyed orally pleasuring Kaiba though she would never admit it out loud, not even to him, but she assumed he knew by her vigor when the opportunity came. However the deed accompanied with her heightened senses not only made the task beyond amazing but she was sure she was going to come from the smell alone.

Not only were his sexually heightened pheromones laced with fear making her dizzy, but the vision of his trembling form only added to it. Usually the brunet had the usual pleasurable look on his face or even a smug one, especially if he was in one of his moods. However here she had him trembling on the kitchen floor absolutely at her disposal. She now understood why he enjoyed dominating her so much.

Isis suddenly paused, ears sitting atop of her head. She sat back on her haunches cocking her head to the side. "Isis-ah!" Her tail swung forward wrapping around the still hard flesh of her lover and roughly began jerking him off. Despite the disturbance her fun wouldn't end. Her nose twitched and shifted through the sex heavy air and focused in on the intruder. It was a male and his cologne smelled expensive. She felt she had met him before but really didn't care to know. She was having too much fun with Kaiba. Shifting back on all fours she went back to feasting on her snack. She realized her full plans were now out of the question, but all they had was time.

Kaiba couldn't stop panting now. Her tail's hold around his dick was so rough and jerking so hard it was painfully good but accompanied with the soft touch of the fur moving back and forth; he knew he wasn't going to last. He needed to come, wanted to come, was dying to come. At this point he was cursing his stamina and knew mind games were in order if he was going to blow his load. Looking back down at his kitty cat, her eyes were closed and she was inhaling deeply. That was until her tongue went back to licking and sucking him. Her tongue somehow wrapped around his balls and sucked hard. His leg accidently jerked from the treatment but her hand somehow caught it in a strong hold. She then draped the long limb over her shoulder, so she could further nuzzle his privates.

"SHIT!" Kaiba jerked when Isis nipped his sac. It hadn't hurt but he felt it should have. "Dammit Isis stop biting me—"

"Mr. Kaiba?"

Reality flooded back to his fogged brain like a bucket of ice water being dumped on him. Focusing his blurry eyes at the stove he found it was ten am. Dr. Nakamura had arrived, right on time as he usually did. He had told the man about Isis and requested he come over. The private practitioner was always quick to help Kaiba and especially Isis out since he believed the man had a small crush on his girlfriend. He couldn't blame him, Isis was a likable person and attractive. Just as long as the man didn't act upon it Dr. Nakamura wouldn't have to go missing.

"Mr. Kaiba? Are you here?"

"Isis—fuck—stop!" Kaiba whispered angrily. If he came in and found her blowing him on the kitchen floor, he knew their business relationship would never recover. She continued on as if she hadn't even heard him. In-fact she pulled her tail back and went back to personally handling his arousal. Her head bobbed up and down, her velvety hot throat contracting around his prize. "Ah! Stop. Dammit! Stop!" He reached down but found that was a mistake when she grabbed his wrist in the strong hold.

She pulled hard so his back would slide against the tile. Keeping her hold on his wrists, she pulled him far enough down. Using the help of their joined arms she hoisted his other leg over her shoulder and pulled him farther down, wiggling him when she moved up on her knees, bending forward. She bowed his body slightly and continued to suck the life out of him. Occasionally allowed her neck to take a break and forcefully pulled him back and forth. His erection worked his way in an awkward from such a position. He moaned quietly like a bitch in heat from the forceful treatment and bit the inside of his cheek when he heard Dr. Nakamura's footsteps shift.

"Mr. Kaiba?" Dr. Nakamura's soft voice called again. The brunet gritted his teeth against the hot fire scorching his pelvis and tired to get his arms and legs back. However Isis was easily holding him in place; her added strength worked against him. He was now officially Isis' bitch. Kaiba cursed everything and everybody including Isis and realized he needed to focus on coming if he were to get out of the predicament.

Rallying his mind towards a climax he focused on the hard sucks, rough tongue, and purring Isis was doing. Soon he felt those familiar sharp stabs rush to his groin and his hips twitched progressively. Her tail flicked forward grabbing a dish towel that was hanging up on the stove rail, and shoved it in his mouth when he started moaning uncontrollably. The tail then slithered up and dusted across his chest; playing with his nipples and tickling his abdomen. Before he could even realize he was coming, he was growling to keep from hollering just as loud as she was purring when she swallowed his release down, sucking every last drop from his. Even after his spunk ran dry he was still thrashing and groaning.

"Fuck…fuck…fuck…fuck…fuck…SHIT!" He groaned before collapsing against the floor. His legs flopped onto the floor once Isis finally released them and he knew he was permanently blind. All he could see was white. He couldn't catch his breath nor could he use his body. Closing his eyes he felt Isis leave him and was worried of Dr. Nakamura's safety and sanity. His safety because if the young man got turned on by her appearance he'd have to do something about it, thus his sanity would be put up for sale if he was dropped off on a remote island somewhere. But he couldn't move, speak, breathe, or see. He was useless. He allowed it, for now.

When he partially returned to himself he sat up and found his clothes and remnants of said garments gone. He also found himself naked, wrapped in one of his white bathrobes from upstairs, and his slippers. Thoroughly confused he stood up and peered over the counter, out through the doorway of the kitchen and found Isis sitting on her haunches on the kitchen counter. She was sucking lewdly on her tale and cleaning her hands. Her eyes shifted over her shoulder and watched as he stood to his full height. Giving him a look towards the doctor she stealthily leapt from the counter and went out silently through the side door that led to the side hallway. He realized she must have used the same speed and agility to fetch the clothes without the doctor noticing. He was starting to view her abilities as dangerous.

Kaiba shifted into a more cordial mode and called, "Dr. Nakamura, sorry to keep you waiting."

The black-haired man turned around, medical bag in hand and smiled awkwardly. "Kaiba, hello." He entered the kitchen and extended his hand to him. Hesitantly he watched his client return it. "My, your palms are sweaty. You're not getting sick too are you?" He brushed his hand against his slacks.

"Uh, no. Not at all. I just came from…my sauna so I'm a little sweaty at the moment." Kaiba mentally slapped himself for such a lame excuse but he was still too jelly-like in mind and body to come up with anything better.

"I didn't know you had a sauna," Dr. Nakamura said quietly.

"Neither did I till today."

"What…Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, fine. And so is ISIS…" Kaiba watched in horror as the cat slinked back into the room from the side door. Even though he could see her he couldn't hear her. It was the strangest thing. She glided in and hopped upon the counter, slinking directly behind Dr. Nakamura.

"Yes, Isis," Nakamura said eyes now worried, catching the distracted seemingly anxious man. "Kaiba, you don't seem well. Are you sure you're not catching what she has?"

"Positive." His jaw tightened when she leaned forward and inhaled deeply, inspecting the man. "In-fact, what she was—_has_ is simply a BAD cold." Isis retracted her clawed hand when she heard "bad" spoken so sternly towards her.

Dr. Nakamura raised his brow and turned to see what Kaiba was looking at. When he found an empty kitchen he shrugged and shook his head. "So Isis is fine?" He looked back at Kaiba and found the man pale. "But are you?"

"Yes, yes I am and so is she…_for__now_." He clenched his jaw when he watched her leap back down from the overhead pots and pans caddy. How the pots and pans hadn't rattled when she did so he could only chop up to magic. "Sorry I called you out here for nothing. I suppose I simply overreacted."

"So it seems." Dr. Nakamura allowed Kaiba to escort him back to the door, which the CEO did hastily. "Well if anything changes Kaiba, please let me know. And get some rest, you seem edgy. It's not good for one's health."

"I will attempt to do so. Have a good day," he opened the door and waved the doctor goodbye. He didn't close the door till his car had pulled away to the exit gate. When he closed the door he found Isis standing behind it. "Dammit Isis! Quit creeping around here!"

"My sentiments Seto, but my feline instincts seem to be rather curious to not only your home but you as well." The last portion was said in a purr. Slowly she stalked towards him.

"Isis…no…" When she continued to prowl towards him, he began taking steps back. "After that stunt you pulled in the kitchen do you really think I'm going to let you near me?"

"Seto, love, I'm not inquiring. I'm acquiring."

Before Kaiba could consider running Isis' tail lashed out, wrapping around his ankle, tripping him to the floor. When she pounced he simply closed his eyes; she was too strong, demanding, and sexy. He wondered if tempting her with creamer had been a bad idea, but when her tail ticked across his revealed thighs, he thought not.

PLEASE READ:

SCCCCCORE! I did it. Sorry for the MIA-ness. Between work, getting food poisoning from hot dogs, bad allergies, and having to force myself to leave my beloved computer for the real world, things have been all over the place. Yet here I am. Hope this taste of what's to come, or who's to come; (nudge nudge) was good for everyone!

This was posted especially for:

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling – Melshums! I misses you! I must get on so we may walkie-talkie. Sorry for the disappearance. Life sucks like that. Haha. But I love the idea of Kaiba "tapping kitty booty". Hawt. Heh. And I know I deserve the eye patch of doom (shies away from its awesome power). Just go easy on me with that thing. Lol. And as usual you pay attention to detail; the creamer has some significance. I suppose.

Animelover6000 – I'm glad you see Isis as only being from the cat family too. I couldn't imagine her like part dog or even like bird or something. Only kitties. Ha ha.

Zoelle – I hope you enjoyed the chapter and it was eventful enough for you. More is definitely coming. Trust that.

Lace Kyoko – Isn't that super sexy? I love Kaiba with a gun. I KNOW he couldn't just keep Duel Monster's ish in that briefcase. There's a sexy hand gun somewhere in there. Lol. And your back should be killing you if you sleep like Isis nightly. I can't imagine. I died laughing when you mentioned you forgot Mokuba. EVERYONE does. I always feel bad for siblings who are easily forgotten. I always cameo them in some way. I'll probably do the same in the future with the Ishtar bros. Yay! I'm glad you compared the humor to _The Enchantment in Family_. I was hoping to capture the same fun but in-character flow. And of course it has to be kinky. And I read in public more often now and look like a creepy pedo too. I even read at work and get sneak attacked by workers and customers, looking at me like, "Why does she look like she's going to rape me?" Lol. Thanks for reading Lacie Ky-Ky.

Manipulateddata – You know Kaiba always has to rationalize the most irrational stuff. Lol.

Scooby82101 – Hey hey! Glad to see you're reading _Feral Fetish_. And thanks for the review! Sorry I haven't been on a while. Life has me running around but I hope to be back soon so we can catch up. (smiles) I died laughing at your "Coax her with the cream, rich boy, you might get laid" comment. Oh, I'm laughing now. One because the line reminded me of something Joey would say if he and Kaiba were actually friends. Secondly because I wrote the part of him seducing her with creamer in this chapter a while ago; you were totally in my brain. Lol.

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Feral Fetish

Chapter 4

Calm Kitty

Isis sat in her newly found position, knees bent with her hands resting down between them, and lazily lapped at her fingers. Kaiba's smell still softly radiated from the digits and she wanted to make sure she got every last drop of the delicious human cream. Despite herself, she grinned down at the now passed out brunet. Kaiba lay flushed, purple, naked, and sweaty across his living room floor. She knew for a fact his back and bottom were littered with carpet burns from the rug he insisted buying. If he hadn't have struggled so much she wouldn't have had to rough house with her toy—_boyfriend_.

The bite marks, new and old, that littered his flesh were all bruising nicely against his pale flesh and his hair was beyond unruly. It was matted, sticking straight up, with a few pieces clinging to his sticky forehead. If he hadn't have passed out she knew he'd be attempting to fix it. The way his body lay flopped against the floor was also something Isis found amusing. His arms were high above his head; his fingers occasionally twitching and making fists. His right leg was bent and lying over on its side while the left lay straight out, his foot turned out. This was probably the worst she had ever seen him and it couldn't have gotten any better.

Even after the many times she had had sex with him, he never looked this disheveled. It was always sexily tousled appearance while here he looked thoroughly subdued and abused. However she had yet to actually take part in sex with him. It had simply been an oral exploration she had taken to new heights. She wasn't sure why but he smelled good enough to eat. And lower she moved down his body, the more aromatic it became; mouth watering even. She had stopped counting how many times she had made him come by the fifth time, especially since he had started begging her to stop by then. He had started out smug, even tried to be silent, but when he realized he was on her time, he had reduced himself to his version of groveling.

Isis had enjoyed it all the same. Now as she sat perched by her defeated "mouse" she was wondering why she had been so compelled to torture her love. She assumed the curse needed more time to settle in, thus why her cat behavior had been overwhelming. The night before had been a precursor; it needed to penetrate her mind, thus why she passed out. Her confusion also came from the magic wrapping around her senses, demanding control. The sleep she now dubbed as "allured hibernation" put her body in a state of complete helplessness to growing the ears, tail, and claws, shape her pupils, and apply the magic "barcode" compliments of Bastet. She glanced at the sistrum tattooed on the back of her hand.

She was grateful she had dealt with magic before since on any other untrained human they would have probably destroyed not only the mansion, but before escaping into the uncharted streets of Domino, probably would have left Kaiba in shambles. Possibly even on the brink of death. Her tail shivered with the idea of accidently killing the man. However, she might as well have with the way he looked now. But here her immaculate self-preservation came in handy once more. Well, to a certain extent. Since she had a preexisting romantic relationship with Kaiba, she assumed that her sexual attraction had been exacerbated to soothe the itch the spell created. Instead of going rabid she pleasured him senseless; it was a fair trade off.

Slowly she stretched, purring and digging her nails into the rug before allowing her body to roll around the material. She gave a small smile of embarrassment at the behavior and stood up. The shrill ring of the home phone vibrated across her ears and her tail lashed over, wrapping around the cordless receiver to stop the annoying noise. It handed her the device and she quickly answered. "Kaiba residence, Isis Ishtar speaking."

"I see you are well enough to answer the phone."

"Atem, hello."

"Hello Isis. The staff alerted me of your hasty retreat after receiving an injury. They also said Kaiba called in alerting them you were sick. How are you feeling?"

"I am…still unwell."

"I am displeased to hear that. Is there perhaps anything I can do to assist in quelling your illness?"

Isis pondered this for a moment. Did she really want Yami coming over and seeing her as a cat? He'd definitely be able to help her predicament but at the same time, how would her cat sense react to him? He was the Pharaoh after all and Bastet was known for protecting the Pharaoh. What if she did something she'd regret? Yami would understand, she assumed, chopping up her behavior to the spell. Looking down at the groaning and rolling over Kaiba, she found teeth marks along his tush. Frowning she realized she needed more time to make a better decision.

"Honestly Atem, at this point I am not sure. But if anything changes I will be sure to alert you."

"May it be; good rest to you Isis."

"Thank you Atem."

Hanging up the phone she allowed her tail to take it back to the cradle. Despite the events, she had to admit having a tail was not only neat but helpful. She grabbed the new appendage and softly stroked it. The sensation was unexplainable and she shivered, purring lightly from the touch. She finally let it go, feeling as if she was pleasuring herself in a very public area of the house. However the thought was hypocritical since she had just partially defiled Kaiba within the room. She shook her head giving a confused smile and wondered when things had gotten so out of hand.

Looking over at the clock she found that the day had been lost. Even now the last few rays of sunlight were piercing through the windows. "_Ya_ _salam_…" She looked back down at her love and felt bad for his predicament. She really wanted to take a shower and since cats didn't care for water, she was grateful her rational human side was dominating her actions now. However if she did go upstairs to do so, should she leave Kaiba here? There was no chance of a surprise visitor getting in since Mokuba was at school, Malik NEVER visited, and Odion was too polite to just show up. A since of motherly affection came across her when he grunted again and decided to take him with her.

Isis easily hoisted him onto her back and ran on all fours up the stairs, into their shared bedroom. She deposited him on the bed and entered into the bathroom. She started the shower and instinctively hissed at the running water. Jumping back from it she convinced herself after ten minutes to get in; after removing her underwear and heels she climbed in and sighed in the warmth, thankful to get clean. After a long shower, she put her heels back on since she was already starting to wobble. She returned back into the bedroom to enter the closet. Kaiba luckily was still sleep and had snuggled more into the bed. Looking at all of her clothes she wasn't sure what to wear.

Dresses were out of the question since her tail would hike them him in the back, unless she ruined a perfectly good garment with a hole, which she would not. She considered wearing a skirt but she knew it would have to sit pretty low on her hips to accommodate the appendage. She simply did not own such a garment and even pulling it down wouldn't help it if it would just ride back up. She once more considered just parading around in her underwear but after talking to Kaiba, if he did agree with bringing Yami over, she would not present herself as such. Going to another section in the closet she spotted a few forgotten items of clothing and decided they were the most acceptable.

**One Hour Later**

"Dammit…" Kaiba rolled over; eyes wide open to take in the quiet bedroom. He was beyond sore and pleasant. Though his language said otherwise along with his plans of wanted revenge against Isis, he felt he would agreeably handle it. Almost like a murderer who made friends with his victims before stabbing them to death during movie night.

He lifted the blankets from his body and moved into the bathroom as a caveman wood: heavy footed, quickly, and talking incoherently. Turning on the lights he was temporarily blinded before mortification dominated all things Kaiba. "My…hair…" He ran his hands through the stiff dirty, stuck strands and made a face of genuine dissatisfaction. Kaiba's as a whole prided themselves for their hair. Why else would his never have a strand out of place? Or why Mokuba grew his so long and luxuriously? It was a part of their appeal and they knew it. Yet now, his "meal ticket" was beyond disheveled and could not return without dedicated time put in.

He found that was true for the rest of his body when he found the carpet burns, bruises, teeth marks, and just other areas of pain. He moved over to the tub and started the water, knowing a good soak would be the only way to start handling his problems. When the tub was filled he immediately got in allowing the hot water to turn his skin pink and blur his vision. He instantly began a regiment of scrubbing his scalp to death and after the sixth wash the consistency of his hair was finally to his liking.

After his bath he took an hour on his hair and put on simply a t-shirt and sweats. He had yet to see Isis and if she was prowling for him, he wanted to make sure she ruined a pair of throw away clothes, rather than his more expensive silk sleepwear. Cautiously he turned on the lights to the seating area in the bedroom and took his place where he had the night before. His cell phone had so many missed calls, e-mails, voicemails, and text messages from Kaiba Corp he was surprised the Smart phone could hold it all. Quickly he did damage control sending out a memo of a family emergency and calling his assistant to discuss the meetings he missed. He also assured her he wasn't sure when he'd officially be returning but he would be by the office the day after tomorrow, Sunday, to handle a few things. When business was handled he went to seek out Isis.

He was sure she heard him before he saw her but luckily she seemed calm. She was standing in the kitchen, facing the counter where a plate holding salmon sushi lye. She was simply staring at it, her tail lazily swinging back and forth. He watched her ears rotate in his direction before her nose wiggled. "Do not worry Seto; I am more controlled than before." She could smell his caution.

"Considering the control you had before, on a scale from one to ten, we're now from zero to one."

She chuckled and turned towards him, genuinely looking apologetic, "Please accept my admission of guilt. I feel terrible for what I have put you through."

"Believe it or not, it wasn't that bad. Just inconvenient so don't worry about it." Tilting his eyes down, he spied her clothing. "Why are you wearing a bathing suit?"

The one piece was an inky black that reeked of a hefty price tag. Two materials wrapped around a large gold hoop that traveled up over her breasts before linking behind her neck. South of the loop, a line of fabric connected down to the bottoms. "It's all I own that's remotely appropriate to walk around in if we were to have company. Regular clothes no longer suit my tail."

He grunted as he spied the swaying tail. "It's appropriate if you were walking around a music video sight with a pool party theme, where the "hot" singles name is _Pussy_ _Lovin'_."

Isis raised a brow cocking her head, "You've been up late watching the underground music channel, haven't you?"

Kaiba scoffed on his way to the refrigerator. "This isn't about me; this is about you and your problem." He grabbed a bottle of water and maneuvered back over to where she was staring at the sushi. "What are you doing?"

"Training the cat within." Her eyes narrowed and she moved closer inhaling deeply. Clenching her jaw she resisted tasting it. "So far it's been working. I decided I needed to take better control of my actions considering our earlier issues." She blushed when Kaiba grunted, "I've been taunting it with fish. I myself am very hungry but I intend to eat this in a civilized manner."

Kaiba watched as she maneuvered into the chair, grabbing a set of stainless steel chopsticks in her usual regal quality before taking a small bite. Though she was composed, her tail flicked back and forth, relaying hidden feelings. He moved next to her, on the corner of the counter and leaned against it. "So what do you plan to do now?" He tried his best not to feel a tad bit of nervousness from being so close to her.

Isis sensed the tenseness and frowned, "That is a very good question Seto. I can't very well stay this way. It would not only be detrimental to our careers but also our relationship."

The CEO easily knew his image would suffer if Isis was seen strutting around Domino City as a permanent cat, Halloween forever and a day away. Naturally her job with deem her as insane besides the general public, but what did their relationship have to do with anything? Kaiba raised a brow, "Our relationship?"

"Well…my behavior has been beyond grotesque and pushy." She blushed taking a small bit of the sushi, chewing it thoughtfully. "I did not wish to force you into—"

"Being your bitch? I have a hard time believing that."

"Seto!"

"What?"

Isis could barely meet his eyes, "Now that I am more rational, I am simply mortified at the events that transpired."

Kaiba nodded his expression deadpanned, "You did appear quite reluctant to make me come that seventh time. So perhaps I can believe you."

She didn't even pretend to miss the sarcasm. "I have apologized."

Despite the situation, the brunet couldn't help but pick at Isis. Even now he found her guilty scowl in some ways cute. Riling her up had been one of the many ways they communicated so he knew there was no real anger behind the look. "I accepted it Isis. Quit being so sensitive; so you blew my brains out, big deal. I've never heard of someone dying from too many blow jobs." Looking at her he found her face buried in her hands. "Isis…"

"No…"

Kaiba sighed, "Isis, come out." During high times of embarrassment he found Isis would actually hide behind her hands as a child or even a pixie would. He always compared to the mythical creatures since in a lot of ways, he believed her to be one. This could finally be taken literally. "Isis…stop being juvenile."

"I'm not," her words mumbled against her palms. "I just need a moment." Even after that moment she emerged just as red faced as she went in. "Seto I—"

"Yea, yea, I know." Giving a sigh of annoyance he moved and stood next to her, lightly spreading his arms, sighing as a patient father would. Immediately Isis stood and buried her face in his neck, nuzzling like the animal she had become, wrapping her arms around his midsection. Kaiba reluctantly returned the embrace. "You're such a drama queen."

"Or perhaps you are?" Isis stood back in his embrace so he could see her amused expression. "Your pleas were quite the show stopper."

"What happened to being ashamed?"

"Your smell somehow made me understand why I did it. How could I resist myself when you smell like," she buried her nose in his neck again and inhaled deeply, "…_thiiiiis_."

"Get away from me." He lightly pushed her away and took a step back, "I just fixed my hair and I'm not going through another bottle of shampoo and conditioner."

Isis chuckled at the admittance of his crucial routine before going back to her sushi. After a few bites she spoke once more, "Seto, I do have an idea though. Perhaps we could invite Yami over; maybe he'll have some better clues as to what to do to move this magic from my body." Kaiba made an obvious noise of disgust. "Now Seto, be reasonable."

"I am. Firstly, I don't want anyone outside of us knowing about this. Secondly, how do we know if you can officially calm your inner cat if another is brought into this house? You nearly took out Dr. Nakamura."

"Are you more afraid that I'll slay Yami or pleasure him senseless?"

"It's obvious which one I'd prefer and what I could do without Isis." Kaiba narrowed his eyes. Her tail wagged back and forth lazily; her grin showing a hint of her fangs.

"Well you know Seto, Bastet was the Goddess known for protecting Pharaohs."

"In that case, he's not invited. What about Odion?"

"No doubt Malik would be in tote with him. Which means Marik wouldn't be far behind and I'm sure Bakura would have to—"

"Fine! Yami it is. The last thing I want is those three, in my house, with you walking around looking like a hentai gone wrong." Giving her another look he supposed the hentai hadn't gone too wrong. Well, at least he'd watch it.

PLEASE READ:

YES! Another chapter up. Hello peeps! I have been SUPA M.I.A Speaking of M.I.A, get her new album, it's awesome. But beyond that, alas, my last laptop, Mocha Latte is in a coma. (sad sigh) So I had to get a new computer. So here I am, typing away on Delihia. I finally got all of my files transfered and got things in order to make time for this. I head back to school in three days (crys) so I've been busy with packing as well. Not to mention, the internet has been out for about a week or two and after coming back, has the POOREST signal EVER. So yea, there are my excuses, hoped you enjoyed them. Ha ha ha.

Arabic Words:

Ya salam – My goodness

This was posted especially for:

Mangaanime - Kaiba will always be Isis' bitch in some direct or indirect way in my opinion. Ha ha ha.

Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling - MELSHUMS! (HUGGIE WUGGIE) I MISSY YOU! The internet SUCKS at my house; it can't even log me on to chat. That's how weak it is. When I get back to school I'll be able to chat so just a few more days. Can't wait to catch up, it's been SO LONG!

Zoelle - It's funny because recently I bought an Oreo Blizzard for my Dad. Made me think of you! Ha ha ha.

Lace Kyoko - Edgy Kaiba is tasty! And if I had a desk job, I'd wish it be in Kaiba Corp. Then it would be dirty! Hee hee. I actually work handing out free food samples. Ha ha ha! I simply bring people over, feed them, tell them about the product, and try to sell sell sell! It sucks sometimes because people are rude but it pays AWESOMELY. So I hate it but this way I have money to support my Anime addictions. Ha ha ha.

Manipulateddata - I was chuckling about Kaiba being Isis' bitch too randomly. I'm glad you found it amusing.

Animelover6000 - I'm so glad you found it funny. I'm always hoping people will at least give a chuckle when I mark something under humor. Makes me all smiles that you did! Thanks!

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Feral Fetish

Chapter 5

Cat and Mouse

"Yami."

"Kaiba."

The ex-pharaoh stood in the doorway of the mansion, his warm red eyes offering calculation to the man. "Am I not allowed in?"

"You're not." Reluctantly Kaiba stepped aside, frowning as the shorter man cautiously moved in.

"If you do not want me here, why did Isis request me?"

"She doesn't allow me to dictate her life."

"Though you have tried?" Yami raised a black brow, smirking at the scowl the brunet offered. "So where is Isis? I have been worrying about her health."

"I've been worrying about my own..." Kaiba mumbled to himself as he led Yami to the living room. Turning the corner to go down the hall he paused. He faced Yami, "Just know, whatever happens means nothing. Nothing at all."

"What's going on Kaiba?" Yami's awareness spun to life and a tingle of magic nipped on his mind. Oddly it came in waves of security and comfort. He also sensed aggravation but it was geared towards Kaiba. "What has occurred?"

"Look for yourself."

When Yami entered the living room he hadn't been prepared for what he found. Nothing. "What is the meaning of this?"

Kaiba entered in cautiously behind him and frowned. "Isis, come down."

Looking up Yami watched as Isis soundlessly leapt down from the living room's chandelier, coming down into a crouched position. She moved to her full height in a sensual manner before giving Yami a long look. "What the-"

Before Yami could verbalize his thought Isis pounced on him. She straddled him in her kitty crouch and braced her hands against his chest. Giving deep long purrs her nails drug up and down his torso. She then gave little quick laps across his face before descending across his neck. Kaiba watched as she went to tear the shirt open to continue the venture, but he stopped things before they could get worse. Pulling out his secret weapon from behind the couch he went to spray Isis with a small bottle of water. "No, Isis!" She hissed loudly before scurrying away to hide behind the couch.

"I..." Yami propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at the slightly tattered T-shirt. "Kaiba I..."

"Shut up." He set the bottle aside and moved away from Yami so he could get up. "I told you it means nothing so what can you do?"

"Give me a moment to gather myself before the interrogations." Slowly the ex-Pharaoh stood up still in a daze over the situation. Had a very erotic looking kitty-cat Isis just pounced on him, licking him like a toy full of cat-nip? Finding Kaiba still scowling at the couch and spotting little black ears peaking out over the top showed him it was true. "How did this happen?"

"How does any of this bullshit happen?" Kaiba asked in a more than frustrated tone. "Now either do something about this or leave." The brunet was more than pissed Isis couldn't control herself for five seconds before she nearly molested Yami. He just wanted the man to hurry up and use his little magic so he could leave.

"So be it." For a moment Kaiba thought he was going to leave but when he moved towards the couch, he huffed in defeat. "Bastet," Yami murmured in an ancient accent. The cat showed its eyes before giving a soft purr. The tail hung higher behind her, hooking at the end. "Bastet..._inti minayn_?"

"_Ana_ _min_ Bubastis..._bitaa'tee_ _malik_..."

Yami made a deep sound of understanding before swiveling his hand in a tantalizing manner, "_WaSal Tefl_..."

Hesitantly the cat-woman slinked out from behind the expensive piece of furniture. Very carefully she came up beside Yami, crouching by his side. She purred quietly rubbing her face against his leg. He rested his hand on her head, scratching behind her ears. He murmured something in an ancient language and very slowly Isis blinked, looking up at Yami. Quickly and silently she moved away from his standing on her own two feet. "What did you do?"

"A small incantation. Cats were know for their protection over the Pharaoh; often times they had magical abilities. Bastet is no different. I simply showed her who is boss. Your cat side should be much more docile now."

"Much thanks Atem. I apologize for attacking you. I had been working with my animal side and thought I would be able to control it. However that has been disproved." She frowned at this.

"You did much better than most Isis."

"Most?"

"Yes, many times in ancient Egypt women were plagued by a Bastet charm. They were known for their horribly aggressive sides and calm demeanors. I've seen men be torn to shreds or followed around as loved masters." He paused and made a small noise as if he wanted to continue but didn't.

"If I may ask, what is it Atem?"

"Well, there have also been times where they were created as some sort of sex toy. Very rarely the charm would have a weird affect on the host body. The docile side of the feline would be there human side while the aggressive side was strictly feline. Between those personalities, one would be created; part feline, part human. They would overlap in odd ways. If pheromones were released the cat side would pick them up and naturally the human side would want to participate in sex if they were attracted to the person. Sometimes they were trained to simply respond to certain pheromones or any."

"Very interesting, do you happen to know how to rid her of the curse?" Kaiba asked becoming impatient with the history lesson.

Yami nodded regally, "But of course. My father made sure I was learned in the ways of all magic."

"This is wonderful," Isis smiled giving Kaiba a look. "I'm so glad we sought you out."

"As am I, you wouldn't want this to continue on. I'm not sure about that statue but most of these charms became permanent after the cat side fully melded with the human side."

"Oh my, that would be most unfortunate."

"What's unfortunate is that you two continue to waste time. Hurry up and fix...this!" Kaiba motioned to Isis and took a few steps back when her tail whipped back and forth angrily.

Yami didn't repress his grin nor chuckle at the obvious agitation. Motioning Isis to the middle of the room he flipped through his mental rolodex of spells. When being locked away in a puzzle for five thousand years, you have nothing but time to memorize and practice talents taught to you. Smiling at her he waved his hands around towards her and slowly circled her, speaking quietly in ancient tongue. He watched as her tail and ears grew more agitated and soon she was brought down to a perch. He wasn't sure why but continued.

Kaiba watched in silence and felt his awareness tingle. It annoyed him that he could sense magic and crossed his arms in a frustrated manner since it was in his immediate space in the first place. He continued to watch Yami dance around Isis until he finally touched her forehead. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and Yami quickly caught her, laying her across the couch. "What did you do?"

"She'll be fine," Yami assured hearing and sensing the agitation radiating off of Kaiba. "The magic I offered her body was overwhelming. Once she awakens, wait for signs of change."

"Good, you can leave if you want now." Kaiba gave a small smirk to Yami's forced smile and escorted the shorter man to the door.

"I will do further digging on matter Kaiba. Please call if anything changes that is indeed a hazard."

"Of course, bye." Kaiba rushed the shorter man rudely out of his house and moved back into the living room. Isis was sitting on the couch looking thoroughly dazed. "Well...?"

Isis narrowed her eyes up at the man, "How dare you spray me!"

"You were acting..._bad_ Isis, I had to do what I had to. Or did you want Yami to suffer the same predicament as me?"

"No..." Isis' face grew red and even brighter as the ideas of doing to the shorter what she had done to her tall lover, ran through her mind. "I appreciate the precautions taken." She looked back at her tail still swooshing back and forth. "Where is Atem?"

"He left."

"Or did you _see_ him out?"

"He left Isis. He said you should call if anything weirder occurs."

She nodded slowly and came to a stand, looking around room as if she had lost something. Her fingers twitched, her tail swinging in a more agitated manner; her ears stood straight up. Isis slowly moved forward and took a hesitant whiff of Kaiba. Immediately her blood caught fire and she gasped in surprise.

Instinctively Kaiba took a step back. She followed him as if against her will. "Isis what the hell-OOF!" His words were cut short when she pounced on him, kissing him relentlessly while writhing like a cat in heat. Oh the irony.

"...Seto...Mmm..." She nibbled his bottom lip, sucked lewdly on his tongue, and even went as far as to lick across his teeth. Isis kissed his mouth in a way that actually made him blush. "I...AH...Mmph!" She sat back on his hips grinding her pelvis into his own.

"Isis-ah-STOP!" Kaiba somehow managed to roll her off of him. Immediately he stood and he watched as she crouched down, ears standing erect, and purred playfully. "Isis...no..." Once more she meowed low in her throat and rested on all fours along the expensive rug. "What are you doing?" He took another step back.

"Run..." Her tone was soaked in sex, "I want you to run Seto..." Isis wasn't sure why but she really wanted to chase him and more importantly, _catch_ him.

Despite the predicament the implications in her tone had, his heart was pumping more blood to make up for the sudden loss. He stood there, still hesitating until she took a playfully lurch forward. The next thing he knew, Seto Kaiba had kicked off his expensive shoes and was hauling ass through his own home. Looking back as he slid across the foyer in his wool socks, he found Isis running on all fours behind him. She appeared as a seducing predator, bent on feeding on her now scurrying prey. He briefly made out her running along the wall to jimmy up onto the banister. She went to leap off, intending on pouncing on him when he swerved towards the stairs, running under them towards the adjoining hall.

Isis easily caught herself on the marble floors and watched as Kaiba's socked feet barely kept purchase against the slick floor. She gave a low chuckle and lapped at the back of her hand anxiously. Chasing him was going to be more fun than the actual catch...well, maybe. Giving a good head start she rounded the corner and found a hall of doors. She knew where they all led but it was a matter of which one led to Kaiba. Extending her nose to the air, she sniffed lightly; her tail waved back and forth behind her, almost like an arm on a radar. Craning her head she smelled something out of the ordinary down the hall to the left: one of the many linen closets.

Kaiba held his breath as soon as he heard Isis reach the end of the hall. Silence consumed the space and he worried he would be found yet anticipated it. As more silence followed his mind wondered to what was going on with her. Was it his smell? Couldn't be. He hadn't have been in a state of arousal after Yami left. But what of the spell Yami casted? He wouldn't be surprised if "his majesty" was rusty with magic considering he didn't have to use it as often. What if what he casted onto Isis had been one of those sex spells? He had talked about how the cat women were created for sex toys. What if he had indeed bewitched her into heat? He swallowed at the idea.

Suddenly his whole body went rigid when he sensed someone on the other side of the closet. He saw the parallel shadow of feet the light casted in the hall. The CEO held his breath even longer to assure she wouldn't hear him breathing. Moments felt like lifetimes before she finally walked on; her feet disappearing. Very gently he breathed out before taking a needed breath in. If he could somehow make it to the garage he was sure he could drive over to Yami's to thoroughly throttle him but more importantly, for shelter. Though he didn't care for the other, he was glad he knew how to placate the wild cat that was trying to meld with Isis' spirit.

He waited a little while longer before gently opening the door. Looking down each way in the hall he found she was gone. Gingerly he made his way out of the linen closet and heard nails digging into wood. At the top of the door Isis sat her claws digging into the top of the wood, hanging on. Rather than run Kaiba reacted in a different way. He grabbed a comforter and tossed it over the body that was thrown towards him. Just like a cat, it actually dazed Isis and she was trapped under the cloth. He took a moment to enjoy the small victory and made his way towards the garage. However he barely made it to the foyer before Isis tackled him, however threw the sheet over him.

Isis smiled down at her struggling prey and wrapped the blanket around him how a hobo would with his belongings and a handkerchief. She carried him up the stairs and deposited him on the bed. "That was most enjoyable."

"Glad you had fun," Kaiba huffed trying to catch his breath from struggling.

"Now what to do with my mouse...hm..." Isis climbed up onto the bed and straddled him. He attempted to reach for her with intentions that weren't too clear. She grabbed his wrists and pushed them against his sides. She then used her legs and squeeze them securely to his body. "Seto, don't fight me. I have won this game fair and square." Her tail flicked behind her before it slid up and down his thighs in a tantalizing manner.

Kaiba grunted at the attention, "Stop it Isis. You need-AH-help-DAMMIT." That same tale was now rubbing him harshly through his slacks. The attention given hardened him painfully and he bucked his hips against his will. "Isis-STOP!"

"Mmmmm...but you _smell_ _so_ _good_ _now_..." She leaned forward and buried her nose in the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply. She exhaled into a purr. Sitting back on his hips her nails went to trashing his shirt before her tail took a hold of his wrists so she could get his pants and underwear off. His hardness sprang forward and Isis was quick to latch her lips around it.

Kaiba gasped when her fangs slid across the sensitive head before she ruthlessly engulfed him. She swallowed repeatedly and gently worked her head up and down. The oral ministrations left him groaning and writhing on the bed. He bit on his bottom lip hard and clenched his eyes shut when her tail left his arms to tickle around his balls and scrotum. "Isis...I'm...stop...ah..." He was going to come, he knew it. It was all too much but her adamancy on giving him head continued without missing a beat. Just as he felt his pelvis about to snap she stopped and slinked back up his body, sitting across his hips.

Through hazy eyes he watched as she spread her thighs lewdly and placed her left hand on his chest, to support her weight as she leaned forward. Taking her right hand she dug her index and forefinger into the material of the bathing suit and drug it down slowly. He watched as the pricy bathing suit gave way under her nails. The upper portion tore down to the metal ring. She continued the tearing down to the bottoms and gave loud moan when her fingers grazed her sex. She tossed the ruined clothing away and hovered over him heels still in-tact. Kaiba's head felt even more dizzy with the view of a naked kitty-woman only wearing scandalous heels, looking at him as she was going to actually eat him.

Rather than exchange words she simply got down to business. Grabbing his flesh, she impaled herself down onto it, leaving him breathless from the breech. Immediately she began riding him as a porn star would. Her hips rocked and bounced in a rhythm that caused his body to bounce against the mattress. She threw her hair back and moaned, biting her lip before grabbing his hands and using them to fondle her breast. "Oh-Oh..._Setooo_..."

Kaiba simply laid there, absolutely dizzy from the show as well as the wet dream riding him as if he was a sex god. However his haze quickly vanished when Isis then flipped over, locked her knees against him and was able to flip him over on top of her. "Isis what are you-"

"On all fours," she moaned helplessly. Because of how she asked, Kaiba simply mumbled to himself before complying.

It was then Isis wrapped her arms around his neck, her tail wrapping around his torso, while her legs held their position locked around his hips. Moving her body in a slow up and down motion, Isis continued to fuck Kaiba while supporting her weight. Kaiba couldn't deny the sensation of their nipples rubbing together accompanied with the feel of her warm body, pressed and sliding against his own had him making noises he hadn't before. The position alone left him breathless and not from supporting her weight since it felt like he was holding nothing but from the over simulation. Eventually her tail brushed up and down his back before sliding back over his bottom, tickling his balls.

"Dammit," Kaiba groaned and Isis began to slide against him faster. His breath quickened and her tail wrapped around his sac, rubbing it in a way that made his toes curl. The firmness of the tails bone coupled with the soft texture of the fur had him clenching his teeth till he considered how bad chipping his molar would be. "Fuck Isis..."

"Mmm, come inside me _Master_, please!" She whimpered against his neck.

Kaiba wasn't sure if it was her calling him master or perhaps her tail squeezing his testicles extra hard, but he came. Hard. His whole body tensed before releasing all of his energy single-handedly deep inside her body. He collapsed on top of her, panting and attempting to smooth his bands from his eyes. Looking down at Isis he found her eyes boring into his, still clouded with unreleased lust. Bowing her back she moaned quietly and rubbed her body against him. He gave her an odd look and an even odder one when her tail snaked up between their bodies.

Hesitantly he grabbed it and she responded how he often did when she had his penis in a firm grasp. He ran his hand up and down the appendage in an unfamiliar way and watched in fascination as Isis literally shivered against the bed. Her thighs trembled and he heard her toes pop from curling. He sped up his hand in a sloppy motion and gasped when her legs came to lock around his waist. "Ah! Seto..."

The brunet's fingers tingled with the sight of Isis writhing on the bed from touching her tail. Reaching forward he barely brushed one of her nipples and gave the tail an extra hard squeeze; Kaiba watched in fascination as she game in a silent scream, her body tensed in ways he had never seen and he found the sight as tantalizing as coming himself. Isis was finally coming down from her high and her chest was rising and falling rapidly from much needed air. Much to his amusement she sat up with a small grin on her lips, wrapping her body around his, she brought him down on top of her body. Kissing him softly on the lips she snuggled against him and fell asleep.

Kaiba was able to untangle himself from Isis, however her tail remained securely around him. He tried to unwrap it but it held strong. Because of his limited mobility he wasn't able to reach his cell or home phone. He decided after a nap he'd call Yami. It was probably for the best considering he needed time to properly arrange his tongue lashing for the Pharaoh. 'Some magician...' Kaiba thought closing his eyes. However, considering what had just happened, was Yami's magic that much of a flub? The CEO decided he needed more time to ponder such a question.

PLEASE READ:

So, I'm alive! Yea! People, these past few months have SUCKED. School SUCKS. I advise it but I don't. Ha ha. I'm so glad I found a moment in time to work on this and I hope you all liked it. I will be fixing any typos in the near future. Sorry for such a delay. I also can't make any promises for the next chapter but I know _Obsidian's__Pearl_ will probably be updated before this is again.

Arabic Words:

Inti minayn - Where do you come from?

Ana min - I come from...

Bitaa'tee malik - My king

WaSal Tefl- Come child

This was posted especially for:

Those still reading this, nice enough to review, and not going to completely pummel me for taking so long. Thanks everyone for your patience!

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Feral Fetish

Chapter 6

A Cat and its Master

"Isis...?"

Isis' eyes slowly fluttered open at the call of her name. For some reason she felt a commanding nature behind it and when she found Yami standing next to her, she understood why. Immediately her mind linked to what had occurred, she assumed hours ago, and went to cover herself when she found a new white one-piece in place. A draping like cloth went around her neck and came down connecting to her bottoms. It was simple but still somehow sexy and quite stylish.

"Hello Yami, why have you returned?"

"Kaiba called. I suppose the spell I casted was not favorable to the circumstances." He gave a small smirk and Isis couldn't help but blush.

"I will take this as a misfortune rather than a premeditated action." Slowly Isis rolled onto her stomach, extended her arms, and gave a very catlike stretch. However the way her body arched and rolled, it was more erotic than intended. She rolled onto her back in a show of contentment and found the deep crimson eyes of the ex-Pharaoh giving her a very serious look. She fought against the blush considering she realized how inappropriate her actions could appear, "Atem, I apologize if I have offended you. At times it is hard for me to fight this feline nature."

"Mmm," Atem grunted nodding. However the solemn expression didn't leave his face. He shifted his weight to the opposing leg and crossed his arms, still staring.

Isis quickly sat up, not liking her once provocative pose while Yami was obviously concentrating on something important. Perhaps he was trying to use his magic or consider what spell to cast. Sitting up she sat at the end of the bed and crossed her legs; her tail whipped back and forth behind her. Glancing up at her fellow Egyptian she found his vision had yet to waver. "Is there something I could help you with?" She felt unnerved by the look. If it was possible it was intensifying. He didn't respond. "Is there an issue Atem?" Now she was worried.

"I'm trying to figure something out Isis."

"What may that be?" Isis really wanted to help him at this point. Perhaps Atem would finally tell her what he was doing; at least her tail would stop twitching.

"How in Ra you make such a _succulent_ cat?" His left brow rose and slowly a sinful smirk crossed his lips. "I like watching you stretch."

"Really?" The response came out breathlessly and Isis couldn't believe how aroused Yami had just made her. Her tail was swaying in a "come hither" fashion while the hairs on her ears were standing on end. She assumed the cat within could attest to that. Considering he was magically her master, the inner kitty's idea of pleasing him in any kind of manner, excited it to no end. But why was Yami behaving in such a way? Was it the magic or was he really attracted to her? "Atem...I don't understand..."

"What is there to _comprehend_?" Isis swore he purred better in that moment than she had since the magic had taken her over. "You make a delicious feline Isis..." Slowly he uncrossed his arms and took a step forward.

"Atem, I-"

"_Hidoo'_..._Gameel soghair il otta_..." Atem took deliberately slow seducing steps towards Isis. In one sweep of his own catlike grace his shirt was removed and Isis took a gander of defined, lean, sun-golden mocha. His pelvis lines were easily seen since his shirt had once covered just how low he liked wearing his sinfully tight black jeans. The way the sex-ditches disappeared into his pants made her lick her lips and her tail vibrated with excitement. Standing before the bed, Yami ran one hand through his hair haughtily and rested his hand on the button of his jeans. "_Gameel soghiar il otta_..." The button melted through the clasp and his zipper somehow fell down as if it was bewitched by Yami's intentions.

Isis' gaze was as wide as a deer caught in headlights. Yami's eyes were smoldering hers in heated passion. Quickly she shifted her pupils but they landed on his chest so she accidently shifted them to his teasing pants. Since she knew closing her eyes was the best option she did so. "A-A-Atem...I..." She took in a deep breath. "T-T-This, uh, will greatly, um, c-compromise our wonderfully made friendship."

"But we can still make so many _wonderful_ things...as friends..." Reaching out Yami gripped her tail in a learned way and gently squeezed it. Isis moaned and quickly covered her mouth as a child would for saying a bad word. "I like that; purr for your _farAon_..." His hand then jerked the appendage in his hand and he watched as Isis' whole body shook. "Mmm, '_aywa_..." He grabbed her arms and quickly flipped her over, forcing her on her stomach. He held her arms against her back and rested his body against her squirming one.

"Atem..._ma_ _lo_ _samaHt_...!" Isis whined pitifully as he continued to work her tail. Her voice gave a broken off squeal when she felt a tongue slowly lick it. Who knew her tail was THAT sensitive? And that Yami was that strong? She knew her feline abilities made her strength superior however this man was easily holding her in place.

Yami gave the tail another lap and she shook harder. He wanted to see her expression so he rolled her onto her back and licked her tail again. Her face pinched trying to fight the look of pleasure. He then pinched the appendage lightly and her body jerked up off the bed. "_Moghray_..._moghray soghiar_ _il_ _otta_..."

Why was Isis allowing this? Why would she willingly allow her best-friend to sexually manipulate her tail to the point her mind was beginning to convince her to just permit it to take place? Isis was horribly loyal and committed to her boyfriend...she just couldn't remember his name at the moment. When a S sound came to mind followed by a short E she tried to go to the next sound but it was snuffed out when Yami placed her tail into his mouth. "Se-Se-Se-Se-Se-Se-" She was trying to say her beloved's name but she couldn't get it out. Her lower body had caught fire.

"...T-O? Yami playfully chimed as the tail popped from his mouth. "Se...to?"

"_NA'AM_!" Isis breathlessly got out just as he placed her tail back in his mouth. "Se-to." She said his name as if it was foreign to her. "In...fi...del...i...ty..." Why was she terrible with words at the moment? Opening her eyes she wasn't even aware she had closed, she viewed the bronzed deity sucking on her tail and understood why.

"Mmm..." Slowly he slid the tail from between his lips. "Do friends not share secrets?" A glint shown in his eye followed by a mischievous smirk and Isis melted into the bedspread. "Now, allow me to do as I please. If you wish to debate this further, wait until I have finished ravishing you." With that he placed her tail back in his mouth but began working it with a vigor Isis wasn't aware of.

She threw her head back, biting her lip and dug her nails in the sheets. She was ashamed of what was transpiring but she wanted Yami to continue. Closing her eyes tight, she cursed herself for being so weak. However, did Kaiba really have to know? She mentally slapped herself for thinking such a thought. That was until the ex-Pharaoh nipped her tail. A very improper noise left her lips followed by a long string of moans when Yami's hands snuck inside her bathing suit and played with her breasts. "_WaSal_ Isis." As Isis didn't know her body, it tightened up till the point of pain and snapped. She didn't even know she was screaming until her lungs stopped working all together.

Yami bit his bottom lip in contemplation as he watched Isis shake and pant on the bed. He never took Isis as such a responsive person in bed. Now he understood why Kaiba could actually be pleasant at times. Reaching down he rolled her easily onto her stomach and hastily removed his pants. He gripped the top of her bathing suit and very easily began pulling to down. He was even shocked when Isis sexily moved her legs to assist and further arouse him. Her head slowly rose and her eyes never looked more cattish than it did in that moment.

"_Tanee_ my _farAon_," she purred waving her tail back and forth. Yami simply took in the sight of Isis laying on her stomach, naked, one leg propped up at the knee, her tail waving sexily back and forth, her ears perked, and her hair ruffed from her first orgasm. Was this a work of uncontrolled magic? Yami had been known for using magic during extreme feelings, this time being arousal, but was it occurring on Isis now? He didn't have time to consider it when her tail wrapped around his midsection and pulled him down on top of her. His hardened member came in contact with her voluptuous globes and she wiggled against him moaning, "_Tanee_ _farAon_..."

"Ra _wa_ _akbar_..._ai_ _khidma_." Yami didn't waste any time and gripped her hips, pulling them against his growing erection. There he entered her in a smooth motion leaving him breathless and her pawing at the sheets. Slowly he rocked his hips and gripped her waist tightly. "_Fa'r_..." Working his hips in a more sensual manner he listened to the noises she emitted into the mattress and wasn't happy with their muffled quality. Reaching down he gripped her shoulder and forced her on her hands and knees. He forced her wrists into one of his hands and held her higher, pumping away as sweat ran down his head.

Yami moaned just as loudly as Isis as his thrusts became more desperate and haphazard. The sound of sweaty flesh smacking just as soaked skin resounded in the bedroom and echoed off the walls accompanied by his curses and her squeals of pleasure. Isis was repeatedly saying his name in a chorus of whimpers and whines and he was returning them in a strained arrogant tone of groans, smacks to her ass, and harsher thrusts at time. Isis thought she would last longer than what was occurring but before she knew it that familiar tingle grew to an unbearable level deep within her pelvis.

"Atem...uh, oh, Atem...please...ah...!"

He paused for a moment and flipped her on her back. Rested on his forearms so he was close, he thrust his hips hard and fast. "Do. It." His voice was agonizingly deep and overly sensually. To add insult to injury he leaned back and forced himself impossibly deeper with an extremely hard thrust. Then gripped her hips and rocked hard into her. The tension grew at a slow pace but as soon as she snapped she thrust her hips into his devilish hips and came. Her claws dug into the sheets destroying them and she squealed while digging her heels into his buttocks. She heard Yami curse repeatedly before closing her eyes.

"ISIS!"

Isis jumped up, panting heavily, feeling extremely wet between her thighs. Looking down she found herself perched naked, on the ceiling, looking down at a very perplexed Kaiba. "Wha-"

"You were dreaming." When she dropped from the ceiling after being startled, he made an obvious motion to move away from her.

"Are, you, uh, aware of what it entailed?" Had she been that loud? She hoped no names were said or heard.

"Yes, you nymphomaniac." Kaiba then scooted farther away, "You were moaning and wouldn't stop moving all over the bed." Kaiba had assumed after Isis had her first loud orgasm she'd wake up or at least stop, but he found that to be a lie when she continued on till she was ruining his expensive sheets and even louder than before if it was possible. "I decided to wake you up before the windows were busted out by all your screaming."

Isis prepared a rebuttal but paused when her highly sensitive nose picked something up. Pulling down the comforter she found Kaiba's semen soaked into the sheets. She expected him to be blushing but instead his arms were crossed in a disgruntled manner and his face flushed. Oddly enough his body language was extremely relaxed. "Wha-"

"That fucking tail thought I should get in on the action." Kaiba scooted even further away. "I doubt cats are this horny Isis."

"As do I. This magic is getting out of hand."

"What do you mean 'is'? It did once you got scratched by that statue." Standing up Isis bit her lip when she spotted Kaiba was still naked. Her tail paused and began swaying in the cadence of sex. She couldn't believe her sex drive. "We need to invite Atem back so-"

"_LA'A_!"

Kaiba looked back at Isis to find her with a very worried and serious expression. "Truly our roles have reversed in terms of Yami." His smirk became more prominent by her chastising frown.

"No, they have not." She wrapped the comforter more snuggly around her body suddenly feeling immodest. "They have simply shifted. I do not like bothering him with such a minuscule situation."

"Really now Isis? At this rate my scrotum will shrivel up from overuse."

"That's rather lewd of you to say Love."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and began stretching his sore body, "Don't talk to me about lewd, pussycat."

Isis blushed at the name and wrapped the blanket more tightly around her. "I suppose that would be hypocritical but I digress." Clearing her throat she continued, "I will contact Atem and have him retrieve the statue. From there he came work with it, using his magic, to find a cure."

"Fine. Call him." Kaiba picked up the cordless receiver and tossed it towards the bed. His eyes narrowed as her tail caught it. "I'm going to take a shower...or should I even bother?" Though he was glaring at her there was no real negativity behind it. Perhaps even hope? Isis doubted it. She assumed her own libido was playing tricks on her mind.

"Just go," she sighed. She watched him disappear into the bathroom and hesitantly dialed his number. Taking in a deep breath she rallied her mind into functioning regularly rather than replay the very vivid images of Yami plowing her and the sudden odd craving for tuna.

"_Ahlan_ Isis."

Isis gritted her teeth; he would choose to speak Arabic. "_Ahlan_ Atem."

"I assume you're calling me on behalf of the spell I casted?" He sounded a bit sheepish.

"Yes...there were some unexpected side effects."

She listened as he let in a deep breath before exhaling. "Hmm. Yes indeed. I apologize for what occurred," there was a pause, "unless it was welcomed?"

"_LA'A_ Atem!" Isis screeched in mortification, "My! I!" Her face turned ever redder when she heard him chuckling on the other end.

"Apologies Isis; I couldn't resist ruffling your _fur_."

"Ha." Yami's grin spread wider at Isis' sarcasm. "Now, if you are done making jokes, I was hoping you'd be of assistance yet again."

"But of course."

"I would like it if perhaps you would retrieve the statue from the museum and analyze it for yourself."

There was collective silence before Yami spoke, "That would be wise. I was considering going over there to get the artifact but wasn't sure how without being suspicious."

"I'll have one of the interns leave it in my office where you can pick it up." Isis leaned over to the side table by the bed and made a note to herself to call said intern in the morning. "Let's say around ten tomorrow morning?"

"That would be fine. I will see what I can find out and possible invoke Grandpa Moto and Yugi's expertise as well." He paused before continuing, "Naturally they will not know of your predicament."

"Thank you Atem, you're a wonderful friend." Isis' was taken aback at the memory of Yami's wonderful speech given in the dream.

"Thank you Isis, as are you. Expect a call from me tomorrow evening. Farewell."

"Goodbye." Isis hung up the phone and laid across the bed, hearing just as Kaiba's shower turned off. She decided she needed one as well and would wait until her love was out of the bathroom. She didn't want to go in there giving him the wrong ideas.

Isis stared up at the ceiling for an extended amount of time thinking about what had happened. The next day would be Sunday, a day she usually had work and Kaiba would be locked away in his home office, and it would count as day four for being a cat if she counted Thursday, her transformation day. Four days a kitty had proven to be very difficult on her body, her boyfriend's body, and the all around upkeep of the sheets. How would this be if she were stuck like this forever? She'd have to quit her job unless she was able to reign in the cat side but what about the tail, ears, claws, and eyes? Would she wear decorative hats as if she was mid-seventies rather than twenties, matching gloves, sunglasses, and force her tail to lay straight as an obvious bulge in her clothing? Naturally she couldn't.

Would this predicament ruin her whole life? At least she could be free every Halloween but picking the same costume every year would be suspicious not to mention boring. Maybe she'd just run through the streets as a cat and ruin her reputation along with Kaiba's in a headline that reads: "Isis: The REAL Crazy Cat Lady". Naturally she couldn't as well; Kaiba would hunt her down and make her regret it. She wouldn't be surprised if she found herself stuffed and mounted on his study room's wall. She shivered at the idea.

"You aren't thinking about sex are you?" Kaiba stood against the wall, away from the bed dressed in a simple white button down and black slacks. He had witnessed the shiver.

"I was not if you must know. I was determining how our lives would be if I never got this curse lifted."

"_Our_ lives? Don't you mean, _your _life?"

"You'd leave me?" Against her standards Isis' mouth mustered a genuine pout.

"No. I'd turn one of the spare bedrooms into a cat sanctuary and chain you up while I'm away. Then when I return, you will please your Master."

The pout quickly vanished into a frown, "Did you just demote me from your-one-and-only love, to your sex slave?"

"No, I promoted you from my romantic interest to my sex slave. Whoever said I had only one love?" Arrogance shone all over his face, "I did make the cut for that magazine edition: The World's Top 50 Most Eligible Bachelors." The chastising look along with the flicking tail and ears Isis offered made him smile.

'Is everyone picking on me today?' Isis thought as she gave her signature mother look to Kaiba. 'First Yami now Seto.'

Kaiba moved over to the bed and comfortably climbed onto the mattress. He could tell Isis' humanity was in full swing so he wasn't worried about getting raped senseless at the moment. "Even if Yami's incompetence is shown more than usual," he ignored her reprimanding 'ahem' and continued, "I'll still be with you. I don't care that you're a cat, though it doesn't hurt that you're a sexy cat either. You'll have to do something at lot more outrageous to get rid of me, especially since I don't like sharing. You were mine first even if I don't want you."

Isis gave a small smile at Kaiba's way of being sweet and gently kissed him. She was surprised when she didn't have the sudden urge to blow him or ride him from the sentiment. It was nice. So she kissed him again. "It's nice to know you stand by me Seto."

"Yea, yea, yea. I'm done being mushy Isis. It makes me sick." However he did kiss her forehead. "Now, I'm going to Kaiba Corp. to get some documents and I'll be back." Isis nodded and watched him grab his keys and head out the door. She finally decided to get off the bed and take a shower. She had to hurry with her humanity in play; this way she wouldn't be afraid of the water.

PLEASE READ:

YES! I finished this chappie-wappie. Hoped everyone liked the surprise pairing. I had been planning them from the start since I thought it made it more interesting. Hope you all enjoyed it and sorry for taking forever on updating my stories. It's the end of the semester and I have homework up to my ears. Thanks for being patient!

HAPPY THANKSGIVING! (Even though it was yesterday, ha.)

Arabic Words:

Hidoo' - Quiet

Gameel soghiar il otta - Pretty little cat

FarAon - Pharaoh

'Aywa - Yes

Ma lo samaHt - Please don't

Moghray - Sexy

Moghray il otta - Sexy little cat

Na'am- Yes

WaSal - Come

Tanee - More

Ra wa akbar - Ra almighty

Ai khidma - My pleasure

Fa'r - Shit

La'a - No

This was posted especially for:

Mangaanime - It's funny you talked about Yami/Isis in the situation because I had wanted to do it since I came up with the idea. Glad to know at least one reader wanted something like this. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for the review!

Zoelle - Glad you liked it! And pumpkin? Makes me think of Harry Potter's pumpkin juice. Ha ha ha.

Melshie - Melshums! I missy you! I hope to talk to you soon! Gosh, I've just been so busy. But I hope you haven't forgotten about me. Glad you like the smexin' time! I'm glad you liked the dialogue too. I love writing comedy especially with these characters but worry about whether it's authentic enough. Glad it meets your standards!

(Unnamed) - Glad you enjoy the story!

Seto's Butterfly - Excited that you eeped! Made me eep that you eeped! Ha ha ha. I hope you continue to enjoy the fic and review!

Animelover6000 - Well wait no longer! And sorry for the long wait. Ha ha ha.

Lace Kyoko - How can you not like a helpless Kaiba? It makes it even more fun to write since Isis is the one doing all the dominating. Glad you like the smexin'. Took me a while to get it right but if you liked it, I loved it. Ha ha ha.

Those still reading this, nice enough to review, and not going to completely pummel me for taking so long. Thanks everyone for your patience!

**Still stands**: If I don't get one measly review, no new chapter, however if I do get one measly review, new chapter.

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only accept constructive criticism.

Feral Fetish

Chapter 7

Feline Finality

Isis lie in bed stretching before kneading her pillow to her heart's content. The action was starting to become second nature, no pun intended, and the feeling was better than her use to be "human" stretches. She sat back on her bottom and eyed the brunet next to her. The movements was starting to rouse Kaiba from his still sleep. Moments later the CEO let out a small noise and his sleep ridden eyes were slowly revealed past heavy lids.

"Good morning." He grunted in response and rolled over, putting the pillow over his head. Few knew, but Kaiba actually liked sleeping in on Sundays. Since shacking up with Isis and calming his competitive ways, he saw relaxing wasn't terrible. Still wasn't the first thing on his to-do lists but none the less he could see the importance in it. So, he had always made it a note to have everything freed up for the day to not only relax but sleep a little bit longer. Today was no different.

Isis gave a cheeky grin at the sudden feeling to play. Diving under the sheets she tackled the man and purred, rubbing her face into the back of his neck. Inhaling deeply she nibbled lightly on the flesh and Kaiba halfheartedly grumbled into the mattress, "Get off...of me...Isis!" Rather than heed his warning she purred more and lightly scratched her claws along his sides. The brunet twitched in a knowing way and looked over his shoulder, glaring daggers at the kitty atop of him. "Stop."

She did it again thus causing him to roll over to get a better grip on stopping her. However her reflexes and strength proved superior and she watched with much glee as her nails trailed down his sides, angling towards his belly-button. This caused Kaiba's sleepy scowl to shift into a strain; a strain brought on from trying not to smile. Seto Kaiba was ticklish. Isis was fully aware of this, had always know in-fact. However she and Kaiba weren't the type of couple to be playful in such a manner but the kitty inside wanted to play and a part of Isis liked the excuse.

"Seto...mrrrooeew." Gently she ran them down his belly and a tiny chuckle left his lips. A smile that matched a Cheshire cat's slid across her lips and she continued to assault his ticklish areas, more aggressively. By the time the phone rang Kaiba was beyond winded from laughing but rather than cease her doing Isis continued and her tail got the phone. "Hello?"

"Isis it's Atem-" a long pause came before Yami asked with much trepidation and unbelief, "Is that an actual _DaHak_ born from the lips of Seto Kaiba?"

Looking down at her captive Isis stopped her torture and immediately Kaiba's face flushed from the lack of oxygen and embarrassment. Immediately he rolled her over and held her down while he stole the phone. "What!"

Yami chuckled lightly knowing the brunet was being extra nasty since he had been caught. "Hello Kaiba. I heard you are having quite the _joyous_ morning."

"Fuck you Yami." Kaiba slammed the phone down and went back to Isis, roughly turning her on her back. Digging his fingers lightly into her known areas he ruthlessly tickled her into oblivion. "How do you like it Isis?"

"Seto-! Please!" Isis laughed wholeheartedly against her will as her lover reached within his memory banks, reading over past events when he discovered where she was the most ticklish. Scaling his hands lower it was the Egyptian's turn to blush as he crawled his fingers across her bottom: her most ticklish area. "SETO!"

"Not fun, huh Isis?" Kaiba's face twisted into a sadistic type smirk as the victim squirmed ruthlessly against him. Finally allowing mercy, he gave her derriere a hard smack and rolled off of her.

Once the archaeologist caught her breath she smiled at the moment and faced her love, finding him scowling in her direction. Luckily his eyes held no true anger but embarrassment was prominent. "I uh," she giggled quietly before continuing, "apologize for my display Seto. My kitty wanted to play."

"I'm sick of your _kitties_ wanting to play. One kitty is either raping me or the other is torturing me."

She recognized his chic moue and a smile stayed strong on her lips, "Hopefully all of that will change soon. _Ya_ _salam_ Atem!" Rolling back over she picked the phone back up and dialed the man back.

"I knew you'd call me back."

Making sure her disgruntled boyfriend couldn't see her, her smile widened at how mirth soaked Yami's tone was. Apparently the man had had a good laugh about Kaiba. "But of course," Isis barely got out as she heard him chuckle richly on the other end. Scooting further away from Kaiba she continued, "Are you heading to the museum soon?"

"I was. I wanted to call you to make sure everything is still according to plan."

Looking at the clock she found it to be almost nine. "We are Atem. I'll await your arrival. _Ma'is_ _salaama_." Hanging the phone up she set it aside and looked over to find Kaiba staring at her. In that moment he looked peaceful, utterly relaxed and his eyes appeared as a brighter shade of blue while his skin took in the peaking sunlight. Isis wasn't sure if it was her or the kitty but she felt the need to kiss him. Thus she did, leaning down and gently caressing his lips with her own.

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you."

Rolling his eyes and giving out a sound of deep annoyance the brunet rolled out of bed. "Whatever Isis," he casted over his shoulder as he made his way into the bathroom to shower. Even though it wasn't returned Isis already knew he did too.

True to his word Yami was ringing the doorbell at ten o'clock. Kaiba had decided to get the door, more than prepared to face his rival for the impending taunting. "Yami."

"Cackle-I mean Kaiba."

Clenching his jaw the CEO stilled himself from swinging at the man who sported quite the victorious smug. "May I come inside?"

Rather than respond Kaiba move briskly away from him towards the living room. He found Isis curled up on the couch and spotted the spray bottle within reach, just in case. Isis caught him eyeing it and scowled lightly. He ignored her considering it was needed the last time. Finally Yami found his way into the room, a box in hand, and sat it on the floor in the middle. Gracefully Isis leapt over and looked inside to find the statue inside; suddenly she hissed loudly at it and scampered across the room. She used the wall as leverage and jimmied her way up onto the chandelier.

"What the Hell?" Kaiba asked as he moved more into the room.

"I had a feeling this would happen. The curse is retaliating against its original housing." Yami stood before Kaiba looking up at Isis as she sat with a deep stain of red across her cheeks on the chandelier.

"Sorry?" She wasn't too sure of what to say in the moment. She couldn't control it. She would have if she could've considering she was utterly embarrassed by what was happening.

"It's okay," Yami assured as he moved into the box, taking out the cat statue.

"Be careful Atem!" Isis warned looking at the sistrum still tattooed on her right. She knew all too well how dangerous that thing could be.

He assured her with a nod and held the item high over the floor where the rug didn't hide the hard marble floors. There he allowed it to fall from his hands. There Isis gasped and Kaiba cursed when the item crashed to the floor. Black sand lay in a pile on the ground and everyone but Yami, watched in amazement as it devoured the pieces of the destroyed statue. Once not a single slither was left it spun itself into a large funnel that reached the ceiling of the room. Kaiba watched as Isis gracefully hopped down from the chandelier and watched as the black tornado wrapped itself around her; consuming her in a haze of sand and magic. Suddenly it dispersed and explode

d across the room, disappearing before it hit the ground.

The CEO and ex-Pharaoh lowered their hands from where they shielded their eyes from the flying particles. "What happened?" Kaiba moved swiftly over to the body laying still on the floor. Rolling her over in his arms the first thing he recognized was human ears. Searching through her hair he found the once black fuzzy ears to be gone and a tail was no longer peeking out from under her.

"I lifted the curse. You see, when I realized that Bastet was-"

"That's all very interesting Yami but Isis is unconscious meaning I don't have to be polite. You know the way to the door."

"Sad to see your laughter has faded from you." Yami smirked as he strolled from the room; the growl Kaiba offered showed him he had gotten the last laugh. Pun intended.

Kaiba heard the front door close followed by a car starting. He was so glad to be rid of Yami it was utterly ridiculous. Gingerly he lifted Isis into his arms and began carrying her towards the bedroom.

Halfway up the stairs Isis stirred. "What happened?"

"The the midget, part two, was able to fix you shockingly enough." He opened the door and went to place her on her feet when she swooned. Catching her before she hit the floor he aided her to the bed and helped her climb in. "Go to sleep. I'll be in my office." Rather than argue Isis did just that.

**Monday Morning**

Once Isis awoke she was not only sore in her lower back but the top of her head was throbbing. Her eyes ached and had trouble focusing while the ends of her fingers were numb. Magic was quite the nuisance in her life and as she gratefully took the painkillers that sat by the bed, she was happy that the ordeal was over. After downing the medicine she wobbly made her way into the bathroom and began running the shower. Slowly she undressed and examined herself thoroughly.

Her slanted pupils, once oval-shaped, now sat in perfect circles. She repeatedly touched her human ears and ran her fingers through her hair, touching the sore places on her scalp where her ears once were. Looking at her nails they were back to their normal length and bluntness, while the scratches were healed and the sistrum tattoo no longer sat. She even ran her fingertips across her lower back and could feel the soreness; putting her back to the mirror a round bruise was formed and she smiled in triumph. Yami had done it. He had found a way to breath the curse. She made a quick note to call him to thank him and discuss the details. Quickly she got into the shower and bathed happily, no longer afraid of water.

Kaiba sat in the kitchen sipping his coffee when he heard the very obvious and loud footsteps of a human approaching him. Looking up from the paper he watched as Isis entered, hair still wavy from the shower. She was wearing a simple white blouse and khaki skirt much to his enjoyment; it was hard enough watching her parade around in those bathing suits as a sex-kitten. For a moment he realized he would actually miss the kitty look. Sure it had been crazy but the quiet perverted nerd that sat within him was more than excited for the walking Hentai picture.

"Seto, all is well!" She gave him a full smile as she went to preparing herself a cup of tea. "Yami has done such a wondrous thing."

"Hurray."

His sarcasm was noticed but not acknowledged. Isis was too happy to deal with it. "I called him and he explained how he was able to fix it. You see, Bastet was-"

"He already told me," Kaiba quickly cut in and Isis nodded in some unknown agreement. He nodded back to keep the conversation from coming up again.

In the midst of her joy, Isis paused noticing something was off. "Seto, it's Monday morning and there's no staff." She looked at the clock and found it to be ten am. "Not to mention you're still here Love."

"I decided to give everyone a longer weekend and to call in busy today at work. I wasn't sure if you'd turn completely into a cat after Yami's many mistakes. I also contacted the museum letting them know you were sick."

Isis smiled warmly at her boyfriend. It was one thing to call the staff to make sure they didn't see anything they weren't supposed to, but the fact he took off work made actions even more special. He really did care about her and she knew even more from the extra precautions he went through to guarantee her health. Moving over into his area she set her drink aside and lowered his paper.

"Yes?" He asked impatiently.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For staying by my side and helping me through the circumstances."

"Hm. Whatever." Even though he didn't return her sentiments, the look in his eyes said it all. Watching her lean in, he accepted the kiss and promptly went back to reading the paper.

After eating a small breakfast that did not consist of fish or cream, Isis sipped her tea quietly before asking, "What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I was planning to work from my office. I have a few items to take care of."

Isis hummed in admittance while staring out the window. "Today is nice Seto..."

Giving a long sigh Kaiba asked, "What do you want to do?" He never allowed his eyes to stray from the business section. Obviously she was hinting at something.

"You."

Kaiba felt his loins jump at the almost purred confession. Slowly he lowered the paper found Isis sucking on her teaspoon lewdly. "What has gotten into you?"

"How about I tell you what hasn't...better yet, _show_ you."

Her hand trailed along his knee before scratching up his thigh. Staring down he found his black dress pants to have four slashes in the expensive material. Looking down at the hand he watched as a familiar symbol bled across her skin. Following the arm up he watched her ears shift and seem to sink into her lower temples, rustling the hair that once covered them. Two black ears unfolded and peaked from her skull and the sound of fabric moving confused him till he watched in utter awe as a black tail slithered out from behind her.

"Yami, you bastard."

In the blink of an eye Isis leapt across the table and tackled Kaiba into the kitchen floor. Sitting back on his hips she grinded herself ruthlessly into him, purring and moaning all the while. The CEO tried his best not to get aroused; even went as far as to imagining Yami in a bikini. When he found that appealed to him in some odd way he quickly switched gears and focused back on Isis who was turning his shirt to shreds. Already that roughening tongue was smearing across his neck while her claws gently grazed his nipples. He hissed at the sensation and she returned it by grinding herself harder into him.

"Dammit Isis," the brunet groaned deeply as he felt her trail lower, breath ghosting over his slowly revealing pelvis. He watched her purposely peel the ruined pants down at a slow pace, torturing his rock hard erection.

"What do you wish for me to do with it, _Master_?" That last part was drawn out in a deep purr and she nuzzled him, breathing warm air on his dribbling member. She inhaled deeply moaning at the smell only her strong nose could pick up. Rather than respond Kaiba gently thrust up for emphasis and she grabbed it causing him to bite his lip. "I need direction _Master_."

Not only was she going to tease him but now she was going to make him beg? Swallowing his ideas on the matter in hopes that she'd swallow his own matter, he answered in a deep tone, "Suck. It." Kaiba watched Isis shiver and moaned quietly at the command and went right to doing so. Her tongue sucked around the head, allowing her lips and cheeks to moisten the appendage further. "Fuck," he quietly emitted when she took him down her throat, thoroughly moaning around him and showing approval to having him in her mouth.

Releasing it from the confines of her mouth in a wet pop she gave a few tentative licks and quickly requested, "Take me Master. _Now_."

It was Kaiba's turn to shiver at the utter need that reverberated from a single word. Rather than make her wait due to his own needs, he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her lips to meet his. She moaned at the harsh treatment and feverishly returned the kiss, skimming her newly sharpened teeth against his lips. That little nip did something to the CEO and the next thing he knew he threw Isis to the kitchen floor knowing she could handle it. In-fact she _mrrreowed_ in delight at the harsh treatment and got on all fours.

He made quick work of the skirt by bunching it up around her waist not even having the patience to take it off. He removed the undies found and in a display of dominance smacked her ass repeatedly. The sounds that reverberated from her lips was almost his undoing and he willed his body not to pop from the utterly lewd moans she released. After a few more smacks he grabbed her reddening bottom in his palms and slowly entered her.

"Aaaaahhhhhh-NGH!" Isis whined into the tile as she felt every inch of her lover's girth. "Master...more..."

"Mmm, yes," Kaiba breathed as he rested his forehead on her back catching his breath. He didn't know why but he was really worked up. Something was shooting through his veins: desire. Desire so strong he was dizzy from it. The switching hips brought him back to the task at hand and he found her trying to ride him. Grabbing her hair in one hand and resting the other on her lower back he groaned, "That's right. Fuck it Isis."

"Ahhhh-mmm-_yes_," she pitifully returned as she worked her hips.

The brunet watched in morbid fascination as she worked herself back and forth, riding him. He looked down to find her face into the floor, eyes looking over her shoulder at him, as she slowly slid along his length. The sight alone almost made him come and he reeled in the strong desire that once again was trying to overwhelm him. Eventually the movements became desperate and he readjusted their positions to accommodate both of their needs. He laid down flat on his back gripped and smacked her ass as she rode him with abandon.

"Fuck Isis! Radammit!" He bit his lip looking down to watch the reverse cowgirl in action. Her long hair hung half over her shoulder while the rest disappeared on the other side. He could feel her hands on his thighs as she balanced over him. Her murky eyes were focused on her deed at hand and she moaned vulgarly at the actions. Kaiba knew he was going to come at the sight of Isis baring her wilder side, no pun intended. She was working him in ways he had only experienced when she was really in the mood and when she shifted her hips in a known move he bit off a groan of pure pleasure.

Harder she rode and harder it became for Kaiba to hang on. Finally, right before the big O, she climbed off of him and took him into her mouth. Easily his spunk spurt forth and he dug his hands into her hair. Her tail slinked up around his wrist and he easily took the hint, working it making her go over the edge. She realized a high-pitched "meow" before finishing her task of cleaning him off before nuzzling his hip. Kaiba's eyelids fluttered and overwhelming need to sleep claimed him. However his last thought was to kill Yami if he ever woke up.

**Later On**

"So what I'm attempting to clarify is that the curse is now permanently apart of Isis. In order for her to put the cat side away she'll have to train with it and try not to get, ahem, excited in public."

"And my reaction?"

"Well when I broke the cat it released the power of the cat, not binding her to one side. But in doing so the cat-side needed a master to request it when needed. You have been chosen to do so Kaiba since you accepted Isis', ahem, offering."

Isis sat with her legs tightly crossed as she sat at the kitchen table, Kaiba across from her, with Yami sitting between them, sipping the tea Isis made him. It was odd that they would meet with the man where the "offering" was given and readily taken but considering what they did in the living room after waking up, it was safer here. "So I will occasionally sprout a tail and ears from now on?" Isis asked as she gently rubbed the top of her head where the ears receded.

"Yes. Work with the inner feline and all will be well. I assure you," Yami offered Isis a strong smile and she attempted returned it. "At least you now have a Halloween costume."

Kaiba's glare darkened and Isis couldn't help but chuckle at the absurd statement. "So it is Atem. My..." She chuckled on as she collected their empty mugs and headed towards the sink.

"Well, thanks for nothing Yami. I'm sure you're aware where the door is."

"Always so quick to remove me, hmm?" The Pharaoh rose regally and pointed his nose up, "You should be grateful I'm willing to help Isis."

"Too bad you couldn't do just that."

"I may not have broken the curse but it's bearable. And think of it this way, your lack of romance can now be replaced with her insatiable wiles."

"Are you insinuating something?" Kaiba stood from his chair now.

"Perhaps." Yami gave a cheeky grin and raised a brow. Turning to Isis he changed his grin, "I will be seeing you Isis. Best of luck to you." Heading for the door he chuckled as he heard Kaiba's growl at his back.

Isis stopped the brunet before he could get to the door and attack the shorter male. "You and Atem could be the best of friends if you two weren't always arguing as rivaling brothers."

"Whatever," Kaiba grumbled wrapping his arms around Isis. "Yami's such a smartass." He pulled her into his chest and buried his face into her hair, "Always coming into my house and disrespecting me. One day Isis..." He embraced her fully and kissed her temple. "One day..."

"Seto...are we hugging?"

"Shut up."

Isis smiled as she found her love trying to breeze over their intimate moment with words of hate. She could tell he was relieved from Yami's words concerning the curse. Now he knew all could go back to normal or as normal as it could be. At least she would be able to go back to work and live normally. She just had to keep a few things in check. Rarely Isis got upset out and about but she would have to work on this libido, especially with Kaiba close by. Even now as they hugged she found herself kissing along his neck. Luckily she was able to do it in a loving manner rather than in an attempt to seduce him.

Finally he let her go and pushed her lightly away. "I actually have to go into work tomorrow morning."

"So should I sleep in a guest room? I don't want to disturb you if I change while resting."

He glanced down at his watch, "I'm saying we should fuck now. At least by the time we stop I'll get a good full night's sleep."

The nonchalance of the statement had Isis' vision spiking and her ears unfolding from her skull. "Mmm...yes..."

"However..." With that Kaiba took off. "You have to catch me first!" He said over his shoulder as he sped through the mansion.

"Gladly..._Master_!" With that Isis was off after not only her Master but her very understanding love.

PLEASE READ:

Done. Finished. Complete. I hope you all liked this wittle story and didn't think the ending was too OOC. But I love a playful Kaiba so I scribbled it in with his permanent kitty Isis. I didn't want to have Yami come in and fix everything so I made it tolerable. I set out to make a cute smutty story that you can just read for something spicy and I feel I did just that. Anyway, let me know and be on the lookout for an upcoming fic!

Arabic Words:

DaHak - Chuckle

Ya salam - My goodness

Ma'is salaama - Goodbye

This was posted especially for:

Mangaanime, Lace Kyoko, A Thief A Pharaoh A Priest , Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling, Seto's Butterfly, Zoelle and all future reviewers!

REVIEW!

Well I'm Out.


End file.
